


Star Wars: Episode VIII—Shadows between Stars

by FinnReyfitzsimmonsshipper, Pan_2000



Series: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy Re(y)-write [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angry Poe Dameron, Angst and Feels, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Author Is in Denial, Changing POV, Character Death, F/M, Families of Choice, Family Feels, Force-Sensitive Finn (Star Wars), Force-Sensitive Leia Organa, Force-Sensitive Poe Dameron, Gen, Hurt Rey (Star Wars), I honestly just really love the Jedi, Major Illness, Not Canon Compliant - Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poe Dameron Has PTSD, Poe Dameron Is A Mess, Poe Dameron is a Good Friend, Rape Aftermath, Rey Has PTSD, Rey Kenobi, Rey Needs A Hug, Rey Skywalker, Rey's parentage revealed, Rose Tico Deserved Better, Seizures, Sick Character, Space Mom Leia Organa, Space Mom Luminara Unduli, Stormtrooper Culture, Stormtrooper Rebellion, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Total Re-Write, Women Being Awesome, majorly au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 24,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22518820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinnReyfitzsimmonsshipper/pseuds/FinnReyfitzsimmonsshipper, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pan_2000/pseuds/Pan_2000
Summary: One month after the events of "Across the Stars," the Resistance has moved from Bespin onto the rainy planet of Kamino--home of the original clone army. The First Order retains a quiet grip on the galaxy, which is strengthened by Kylo Ren's bond with Rey. But when Rey catches a life-threatening illness, what will the Resistance do to save one of its strongest assets?
Relationships: Finn & An'ya Kuro, Finn & Han Solo, Finn & Mace Windu, Finn & Rey (Star Wars), Finn & Rose Tico, Finn/Rey (Star Wars), Leia Organa/Han Solo, Mara Jade & Rey, Mara Jade/Luke Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Rey, Poe Dameron & Finn, Poe Dameron & Finn & Rey, Poe Dameron & Han Solo, Poe Dameron & Leia Organa, Poe Dameron & Rey, Rey & Han Solo, Rey & Luke Skywalker, Rey & Luminara Unduli, Rey & Rose Tico
Series: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy Re(y)-write [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561570
Comments: 102
Kudos: 30





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JTSKYWALKER](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=JTSKYWALKER), [Pan_2000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pan_2000/gifts), [The_Readers_Writer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Readers_Writer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Long Way Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6171803) by [fictionfrek101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionfrek101/pseuds/fictionfrek101). 



> Hey y'all! I know that I died for a little bit after I uploaded that last one shot, but I'm back again. This time, with Episode VIII, and I'm really excited to play in Rian Johnson's playground! Quite frankly, I liked the concepts of TLJ (more women, excessiveness, etc.) but I HATED a lot of the film's execution and so I'm excited to fix this!! Anyhow, this prologue took FOREVER to write, as well as several drafts. I hope you guys enjoy, and if you do, please leave some kudos or a review!

_**3rd**_ omn.:

Poe carefully watches Rey from his seat in the medbay and shakes his head in 

self-admonishment. 

Rey, who grew up on a desert planet, away from most people. 

Rey, who has been on three separate planets in less than a week… without vaccinations. 

_And now_ , Poe curses himself, _She’s here. Because of my lack of common sense._

“It’s not your fault, you know,” Obi-Wan says to the newly-minted Captain, stroking his beard.

“You again,” Poe says, a far cry from the confident pilot leading the charge on Starkiller Base. 

The Jedi smiles sadly. “Hello there.” 

Poe rolls his eyes and says, “It kind of is my fault. I was more concerned with the mission than I was with my friend. With both of my friends, actually.”

The Force Ghost sighs, all too familiar with Dameron’s tone. It is the voice of a good man, a good soldier, with a heavy burden as a result of rebel victory. (It was the voice of Anakin, in another era. ) 

“You didn’t know it would affect her this severely,” Obi-Wan says, looking at Rey, who was making the sheets wet with her feverish sweating. “Nobody predicts something like this.” 

Poe runs his fingers through the hair on his bowed head. “You know,” He begins, swallowing the lump in his throat. “I have prayed more these last few days than I have in my entire life.” 

Obi-Wan nods. Rey’s eyes had opened sightlessly, gazing nowhere-- and the two hush instantaneously, hoping, waiting for a sign of consciousness. 

Instead of conscious eyes gazing at Poe and Obi-Wan, the two find a far more menacing sight-- Rey’s normally brown eyes are rimmed with a hateful shade of amber. Her breathing grows harsh and laboured, and Poe feels himself grow angry at the inaction of the Force Ghost. 

“Can’t you do something?!” Poe questions. 

“I am only meant to be a leading spirit, not a meddling one,” Obi-Wan replies, feeling his heart shatter for the young woman in front of him. 

Poe stifles a growl, and then says, “What dosage do they have her on? I’m gonna ask them to increase it.” The pilot gets up to leave the room and makes it all the way to the door before he hears Rey. 

“Come back!” 

Poe’s eyes widen, and he then reclaims his seat, and bows his head deeply, presumably in prayer. 

Obi-Wan looks away from the pilot in heartache, and has to watch as Rey excruciatingly fights against whatever has attempted to take her mind. 

“Get out of m’head!” Rey cries, her fingers wrapping like talons in her hair. She curls in on herself, the hateful amber becoming more and more vivid in her normally serene green eyes. Her whimpers filled the room, drowning out Poe’s Yavinian prayer and Obi-Wan’s meditation. The scavenger rolls onto her back, her hair sticking to the back of her neck. 

Obi-Wan has never wanted to tamper so desperately in a moment since trying to prevent Luke from confronting Vader. He feels Rey’s emotions coming off her in droves. _Scared-Hurt-Alone_ pelts against his mind like a sandstorm Rey might’ve experienced during all those years in Jakku. 

Then, Poe raises his head, and Obi-Wan pretends not to notice the unshed tears in the pilot’s eyes. Poe runs his fingers through his hair, and turns to Obi-Wan once again. But before he can say anything, Rey’s anguished voice cuts him off. 

“Don’t leave!” She cries, and then Poe scoots closer to the bed, and puts his hand on her wrist. 

“I’m not going anywhere, Rey.” He says, softly rubbing the bone on her too-thin wrist. 

Then, the amber recedes from the young Scavenger’s eyes, and Poe removes his hand from her wrist. There is silence for a second, before Rey shuts her eyes once again, sucked back into her comatose fever. 

Poe sighs, and moves his chair back, slumping against it. “It’s been 9 days.. Her fever still isn’t breaking.” He says sadly. 

Obi-Wan runs a hand through his hair. “It will. She’s stronger than she knows.” 

Poe shakes his head. “I’ve heard that voice before. I’ve _spoken_ to people with that voice before. You tell me that, but you aren’t really sure.” 

The edges of the Force Ghost’s lips quirk up. “I _mean it_ this time. She is stronger than we know.” 

Finn walks into the room with a box in hand, filled with various items. “I had to go back to Jakku.” He deadpans. 

Poe smiles, and laughs dryly, trying to ignore Finn’s obvious limp. 

“How’s our girl?” Finn asks, nodding to Rey. 

Poe takes a deep breath, debating on telling Finn the whole truth.  
  


“I would recommend telling the whole truth,” Obi-Wan says from behind Poe. 

“Well,” Poe begins, taking a deep breath. “Her fever still hasn’t broke, and she woke up for a little bit, but her eyes were rimmed bright yellow… God, it was awful.” 

Finn takes a deep breath, and sets the box down. “Well,” He begins, “I guess it’s a good thing I came back then.” 

Poe shakes his head. “There’s gotta be an antidote somewhere in this force-forsaken galaxy.”

Finn nods, and pulls up a chair from the corner. “So far, we haven’t found anything except an inoculation; And that would only make Rey sicker.” 

Poe rubs his face, feeling his heart sink. Obi-Wan feels his heart sink once again and rubs his face. 

Then, Poe stands up and stretches. “So, what did you bring from Jakku?” 

Finn grins, and begins passing Poe different objects from the bin, telling Poe where to put them. Obi-Wan can’t stop himself from smiling; He sees a tiny spinebarrel flower, a barely-together doll that is clearly meant to resemble a Rebellion Pilot, and a ratty blanket that Finn puts over her medbay blanket. 

“At least she’ll have everything when she wakes up,” Poe says, smiling. 

Obi-Wan smiles sadly now, knowing Poe is using his Optimistic voice; The Force Ghost knew that Poe was trying to sound more optimistic than he felt--if only for Finn’s sake. 

Poe sits down again, trading seats with Obi-Wan. 

“Poe?” 

“Yes, Finn?” Poe replies. 

“Do you think we’re gonna find a cure? Or will Rey just have to fight alone?” Finn asks, wringing his hands. 

Poe doesn’t know how to answer the former Stormtrooper’s question. But he attempts to anyway. “There is no good answer I can give,” Poe begins. “But Rey is stronger than we know. She’ll get through it no matter what happens.” 

Finn nods, and then the edges of his lips quirk upward. “So, when were you gonna tell me that you can see the Force Ghost too?” 

“What?” Poe replies eloquently. 

“I’m serious! I need to know I’m not going crazy!” Finn says. 

Obi-Wan chuckles and replies, “You most certainly are not crazy, my friend.” 

Finn laughs, if only letting off nerves-- nerves from Rey’s illness, nerves from… well, everything. 

The moment is broken, however, by Doctor Kalonia running into Rey’s room. 

“You two need to get to Leia’s quarters… now. She needs to speak to you two,” She says. Finn and Poe look at each other, Poe holding his tongue as Kalonia finishes her sentence. “They’ve found a cure for Rey’s illness.” 


	2. We gotta go WHERE?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn and Poe prepare for their mission.

**3rd Omn. POV:**

“We gotta go _where?!”_

"You heard me, Commander," Leia says. "Coruscant may be our only chance to save Rey."

"General, Coruscant is crawling with the First Order's presence. How do we--"

"I'll be the distraction." Leia says. 

Finn's eyes widen as he feels a rock drop in the pit of his stomach. He knows exactly who Leia is referring to, and the fear renders him dumb. Han says nothing, knowing this was Leia's goal all along--to try and get through to their son. Finn and Poe can sense Leia's melancholic determination, but Poe's anger overpowers whatever feelings he can sense. 

"General Organa, Kylo Ren is too dangerous. He will _tear us apart!_ " Poe says. 

Leia stands to meet the taller Commander, and she has determination in her voice when she says, "Ben Solo is still in there. Somewhere, the boy Han and I saved from Nar Shadaa is willing to at least talk." 

"General Organa, speaking freely, but your son-whoever he was-is _gone,_ " Poe says, struggling to keep the anger out of his words. Finn steps forward, and moves to put a hand on Poe's shoulder. 

"Poe," Finn gently urges, looking at the older Pilot. He puts his hand on Poe's shoulder now, forcing the Black Squadron commander to look at him. 

Poe wrenches his shoulder from Finn's gentle grasp, and all but seethes, "Kylo Ren is too dangerous. He _tortured_ Rey. He _raped_ her. He almost killed you two," Poe turns back to Leia. "General Organa, _please_ don't risk yourself."

Leia smiles sadly and shakes her head. "He's my child." 

Poe feels his heart break. Even if he is angry, he can empathize with the older woman in front of him. 

"Whatever it takes," Leia says. 

Finn nods, and then asks, "What do you need Poe and I to do?" 

"You and Finn are going to be on a transport to Coruscant with Han. You will be going to the underbelly of the city, and extracting the immunization from an ally,” Leia says. “The main part of the city is crawling with First Order cronies, but do _not_ engage unless strictly necessary.”

Poe feels uneasiness, but nods nonetheless. He might not agree with General Organa’s decision to become bait, but he has to respect her decision. “Yes ma’am, General Organa.” 

Leia nods, and says, “Whatever it takes, gentleman. Bring home that immunization, and save our girl.”

Finn speaks before Poe, firmly replying, “Whatever it takes.” 

Leia smiles, and then she takes a deep breath. Poe can sense something else the General isn’t telling him and Poe. This is enough to rouse him from his silence as he asks, “General?” 

“Yes, Commander?” Leia replies. 

“What are you not telling us?” 

Finn looks at Poe with wide, terrified eyes. Han gives a lopsided smirk at Poe’s guts, but stays silent. 

“What do you mean, Poe?” Leia has switched back to a first name as she addresses the pilot, if only to distract from her heart’s ache. The ache that is inextricably linked to the girl on the brink of death in the medbay. 

“There is another link you have to this mission... And it has to do with Rey.” Poe says. He is apprehensive to admit he can sense this through the Force. 

“What, can you sense it through the Force?” Leia replies almost sardonically. 

Finn feels his stomach drop, and his knees go involuntarily weak. 

“Calm down you two,” Leia says, smiling now. “I could feel it before you walked into this room. You all are _terrible_ at keeping your thoughts quiet.” 

This makes Finn release a breath he didn’t realize he was holding, and helps him regain his standing. 

“Prepare for the mission, you three,” Leia says. “And May the Force be with you.” 

* * *

“Are you sure you’re up for this?” Han asks as Poe and Finn sit with a still-unconscious Rey. 

Obi-Wan’s ghost stands in the corner, keeping a constant vigil over Rey. 

Poe and Finn nod, and Han looks over at Rey. 

“I just want to save Rey.” Finn says. 

Han smiles, and nods, noticing Finn’s look. It was a look that Han had given Leia on the Second Death Star. It was familiar. 

Then, Leia walks back into the medbay, and smiles sadly. “You know, Poe, you’re right about something for once.” 

“What do you mean? I’m always right!” Poe says, in an attempt to bring some levity to the bleak room. 

Leia smirks, and then turns serious. “There is something I need to tell you two,” She says, taking a seat. “When we entered Rey into our patient database, her blood samples turned out some DNA.. it found several hits.” 

“Who are her parents? And why haven’t they come back?!” Poe says, feeling the sad anger creep back into him. 

“That’s the thing, Poe... one of the hits was Luke. And the other is the granddaughter of Satine Kryze and Obi-Wan Kenobi.” 

“So that makes Rey..” Finn trails off. 

“My niece. And Obi-Wan’s granddaughter.” 


	3. The Invisible End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Poe, Han, and Finn prepare for their mission to Coruscant, Rey finds out something important about her lineage and fights an unseen enemy.

**3rd omn. pov:**

Finn and Poe sit in the medbay with Rey, who is still unconscious. The two are silent, and the only sound that can be heard in the room is Rey's ragged breathing. 

Poe is silently seething over Leia's revelation. He tries to temper his anger, but only succeeds in making himself upset. The pilot is livid. He is livid over Luke Skywalker somehow not knowing he has a daughter, livid over what hand the world chose to deal Rey--but he is also livid at Rey's mother. _How can two parents leave behind someone like Rey?_ And while he doesn't realize it, Finn is seething beside him as well. Poe reaches out with the Force, and Finn is a jumbled mess of _Hurt-Angry-Hopeful_ and still somehow maintains his bright light. 

Finn clears his throat, and breaks the silence. "I'm angry too," he says, and Poe can feel his anger now. "I have so many questions." 

Poe huffs, and says, "Understatement of the year." 

Finn chuckles humorlessly, and then turns sober all over again. Poe now feels the sadness coming off of Finn in droves, and it abates his roaring anger a bit. Instead, it turns the anger to sadness, and it dampens his fire to leave Rey behind. Poe silently wishes that he and Finn could stay at Rey's side forever, and he had half a mind to head to General Organa's office to take the two of them off of the mission. 

"Do you think Rey will notice we're gone?" Finn says. 

Poe pretends not to notice the shakiness in Finn's voice, or the mistiness in his dark eyes. His emotion is crashing off of him now, and the older pilot can sense waves of _Love-Worry-Angry._ "Truthfully," Poe begins. "I'm not really sure." 

Finn nods, and bows his head. "We have to save her." 

Poe nods his agreement, however, he can't help but to notice Finn's investment goes deeper than his own. Poe has noticed for weeks now, how Finn has been at Rey's bedside almost more than he has. Poe has noticed Finn and Rey's closeness since returning from Yavin. "You love her, don't you?"

Finn looks at Poe, taken aback at first. "I mean, why wouldn't I? She's strong, and kind, and-" Finn blushes as he cuts himself off. 

Poe smirks, and it only cements what he already knows. "Knew it." 

But before Finn can respond or Poe can needle his friend further, Han walks in with a look akin to wistfulness. "You two ready yet," Han asks. "Or will I have to get Leia to _drag_ you two out of here?" 

Poe and Finn sober suddenly, and Finn feels his stomach tie into a knot. 

"We're leaving," Poe says sullenly. "Even though we don't want to leave her." 

Han nods in understanding. The girl had wormed her way into his heart over the last month or so, and he was saddened to leave her. "Well then," Han says. "Let's get a move on. We're doing this _for her_ after all." 

Mara Jade suddenly materializes out of nowhere behind Han, a datapad in hand. "I'll stay with her," She offers. "She won't be alone." 

Poe feels some of his sadness lapse, if only at the reassurance that Rey won't be alone. 

"Now go," Mara Jade says. Then she looks at Finn. "Save your girl." 

Finn gives Mara Jade a worried look, still feeling the fearful sadness creep into every inch of his mind. Mara senses this, and smiles sadly. "I won't let her get worse," She says gently. 

"Neither of us will," Obi-Wan says from his corner. 

Finn smiles sadly, and try to send comfort through the Force--only to hit the pelting sandstorm of Rey's fever-muddled mind. Sadly, he is only able to communicate a hopefully-comforting, _"I'll come back for you."_

* * *

**Obi-Wan pov:**

I watch as Finn, Poe, and Han leave the medbay, the heavy weight of guilt surrounding all of them. I move towards Mara, closer to my suffering granddaughter. "They truly care about her." I say.

Mara Jade nods, and runs a hand through her hair. "I wish I would've known. I wish I could slap my husband for being stupid right about now." 

I smile sadly, and nod in agreement. While I was vaguely aware of Rey's relation, I had no idea of being so closely related to her. And I certainly agree with Mara's sentiment- _I wish I would've known._ The guilt begins to build inside me, for deciding not to meddle. I wryly scoff at myself. _Look where not meddling got you.. Look where it got her._

"It's not your fault, you know," Mara says. "Any of it. It wasn't your choice to have Rey raise herself on a backwater desert planet. It wasn't your choice to have her be kidnapped, tortured, and raped by her sadistic cousin." 

I huff, and reply, "I could've at least made my appearance when she was young. Or just appeared more in general _after_ I met her." 

Mara Jade shakes her head. This effectively dismisses me, as I realize what I said to the pilot only a few hours prior. 

_"I am only meant to be a leading spirit, not a meddling one."_

* * *

**3rd omn. pov:**

Rey is standing on what looks to be the remains of a Star Destroyer. The wind howls, and the sun burns bright in the sky. She is alone; or so she thinks. Suddenly, Rey is met with the fact that she is not alone based on the yellow-eyed figure clad in black stalking towards her. She is without a weapon, left completely vulnerable as she has to face her torturer once again. 

"We meet again, scavenger." Kylo Ren says once he is but a few feet away from Rey. 

Rey remains silent and clenches her jaw, trying to let calm flow through her in the Force. She tries to stymie the flow of hatred pulsing through her, but only struggles fruitlessly. 

Kylo senses this, and says, "Use the hatred, scavenger. Let it give you power.. embrace it. Embrace the power of the Dark Side." 

Rey smirks, and suddenly feels an inexplicable calm wash over her. She reaches out with the Force, literally and metaphorically, effectively stopping him in his tracks, freezing him. Suddenly, she feels his confusion, and--fear? He is twitching fruitlessly in her hold, and Rey tries to tamp down the smug pleasure she feels at their roles being reversed. 

_"Rey?"_

Rey hears Obi-Wan's ghostly voice in her mind, and her hold falters for a moment. 

_"Rey, listen to me. Remember how I taught you."_

And as soon as Rey hears him, he disappears once again, and leaves Rey to face Kylo. She retains her grasp on him, and physically moves closer, almost stalking around him. "Ever since I got off that Force-Forsaken base I wondered how you didn't die," She whispers. "I wondered why you did what you did.." 

"Nobody..." Kylo almost chokes out. 

"Don't you dare say nobody cared! You _killed_ one of the people who cared about you most!" Rey all but spits out. 

Kylo shakes his head, and overpowers Rey before touching her physically and sending her barreling back into her physical form. 

And when she returns, Obi-Wan and Mara Jade can sense her fever-spiked pain through the Force.

Rey whimpers, and reaches out with the Force, only to find that Finn and Poe are not there. 

"Come back!" She cries. 

Obi-Wan feels his heart shatter; Rey has gone under again, back into her fever-induced coma. He remains silent as Mara Jade swallows the lump in her throat, and ignores the unshed tears in her eyes. 

"They are coming back," Mara Jade promises. "They're coming back _soon,_ I promise." 

* * *

Mara Jade begrudgingly leaves the medbay four hours later at Obi-Wan's urging. She resolves to leave only long enough to get food and a shower before returning for the night. The two have decided to stay with Rey until Finn, Poe, and Han return. Or until she wakes up. Whichever comes first. 

And now, Obi-Wan is alone with his granddaughter. Alone with a secret that needs to be told. 

Rey is still comatose. She's not any worse, which is more than what Doctor Kalonia expected. But she's not any better either. Obi-Wan reaches out to feel the raging sandstorm in Rey's mind, which calms slightly at his touch. Obi-Wan smiles sadly, and presses slightly against her mental wall, and she knows his presence enough to recede willingly. The Force Ghost whispers in Rey's mind, and it is enough to calm the pelting, sandy armageddon. 

When he sees Rey, she is sitting cross legged, with tear tracks stained on her face. 

Obi-Wan sits across from his granddaughter, and reaches out for her. 

Rey senses his presence, and she opens her tear-filled eyes to meet his gaze. "Obi-Wan?" 

"Hi Rey," He says. "Listen, we don't have a lot of time." 

"I know. It's getting harder to resist." Rey says brokenly. 

Obi-Wan gives Rey a knowing look, and then continues talking. "It's about your family." 

Rey perks up at this, and then goes pale. Her trepidation and nerves immediately replace whatever excitement she had. "Who were they?" 

"Well, that's the thing.. One of them is still alive. It's General Organa's brother, an old Padawan of mine." 

Rey gasps. "Luke Skywalker? That means.."

"Leia Organa is your Aunt. And your mother... Your mother is another case entirely," Obi-Wan says, stroking his beard. "Your mother is my illegitimate granddaughter."

"Wh... _You're_ my granddad? How?" Rey says. 

Obi-Wan smiles sadly, remembering his lost love. "I once met a woman on Mandalore, Rey. She was beautiful, fiery, kind... and utterly fearless. She was Duchess Satine Kryze, of Mandalore. And we loved each other like.. like General Organa and Solo loved each other. Little did I know one night of lovemaking brought forth a child that I did not know about and Satine gave to her barren sister.. Even then, she did not live to see the boy's life unfold. She died in my arms." 

Rey gasps, and then launches herself forward into Obi-Wan's arms. He slowly returns the unexpected hug, and for the first time in a long time, he feels the warmth of family once again. And Rey feels a taste of Home. 

Suddenly, Obi-Wan and Rey are separated--Rey is comatose once again, her mind a raging sandstorm, and Obi-Wan is in the chair across from her. 

"Mama.. Papa.." Rey mumbles. 

And Obi-Wan feels his heart tug at his utter helplessness. He knows that his granddaughter is on the brink of death, and he can do nothing about it. 

_Finn and Poe better return soon with that antidote,_ Obi-Wan thinks to himself. _Or Rey might not make it._


	4. A Nebula Crumbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia speaks with her son for the first time in years. Meanwhile, on a lonely island, Luke makes a decision that can determine the fate of the galaxy. Poe, Finn, and Han fit in here somewhere.

**3rd omn. pov:**

"Are you sure about this?" 

Leia hears the voice of Anakin Skywalker while she is packing for what might be her last meeting with her son. She keeps packing, however, and doesn't turn around to face her biological father. "If I say yes, will you force me to change my mind?" 

Anakin almost recoils when he hears his daughter's icy tone. But he doesn't shrink away from it, because he knows he deserves it. "Maybe not," He replies. "I'm just wanting you to be prepared." 

This is enough to make Leia turn around and look into Anakin's blue eyes. Then, she snorts, and replies, "Oh, like how I was _prepared_ to find out that the man who tortured me for information and blew up my home was my father? Yeah, the bar is set pretty low for proper preparation." 

Anakin bites his lip, but then says, "Okay. I deserve that. I'm not asking you to forgive me, Leia, or forgive your son. However, I do want you to be prepared to leave without him." 

Leia bites her lip, and says, "I already know I'll be leaving without him. I don't care about that anymore. Ben.. Ben is gone." Leia feels a pit form in her stomach, and Anakin knows that she isn't prepared to come back alive. 

"Are you even planning to _return_ , Leia?" 

Leia takes a deep breath, and finishes packing her bag. "I am planning to do whatever it takes." 

* * *

**Finn pov:**

"How much longer until we get to Coruscant?" I ask. 

"Not much longer," Han says. "Another 4-6 hours." 

I nod, and lean against the backseat of the _Falcon's_ cockpit. Poe sits next to Han in the copilot's seat, uncharacteristically silent. Even without the Force, I can tell that Poe isn't telling Han and I something. 

"Poe?" I ask. 

Poe doesn't answer, only turns around to face me. I feel my stomach do flips, terrified of what Poe will say or do next. "What are you not telling us?" 

Poe smiles humorlessly, and I can feel his spike of barely-concealed anxiety rise in the Force. Then, he takes a deep breath and says, "Leia gave me a perk with this mission," Poe says. I raise an eyebrow, questioning him silently. "Because of the importance of this asset, Leia has given me permission to call in Black Squadron." 

I smirk a bit, already imagining Jessika Pava attempting to singlehandedly blow up Kylo Ren's personal TIE fighter. "Well won't that be something," I begin. "The intrepid trio of me, you, and Solo.. Plus the Black Ops team that never shuts up. Toppling the First Order singlehandedly." 

Poe takes my line of levity and lets out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. "Yep. And I get to be boss of both." 

Han snorts and says, "You? No way!" 

Poe gives a look of indigence and replies, "I am the Best Pilot in the Resistance, Old man!" 

Han gives a look of mock anger, but I can tell that there is a fondness there. "Now now children," I say, causing them both to look at me indignantly. "We can't bite each other's heads off just yet." Poe and Han laugh, and I am able to forget, just for a moment, about the longing I have to return to Kamino--To return to Rey. 

* * *

**Leia pov:**

I walk onto the re-purposed clone ship and fight off the last of my trepidation with each step. There is an abating anger that is brewing just beneath my heart that is so desperate to bring my son back. If he is in a prison cell, at least the galaxy is safe. _And so is my niece,_ I add silently. I sit down in one of the seats as Kaydel begins the takeoff sequence. 

I hear the waves pelt against the base as I leave, and the rain almost seems isolated to the base specifically. As we leave atmo and go into hyperspace, I feel the familiar lurch in my stomach that can only come from the thrill of it all. I try to distract myself from the anger eating away--The anger at having to confront the boy who took the kindness Han and I gave him and _chose_ evil as his new family. The anger at having to show my niece's rapist and continuous torturer even a shred of civility. Kaydel comes into the passenger hold, and smiles politely at me before saying, "We've now set the course for Coruscant," She says. "We should be there in 2-3 hours." 

I nod, and then say to her, "We should try to get some rest before then. You can take the Captain's Quarters." 

Kaydel looks at me in disbelief before asking, "Are you sure, General?" 

I smile and reply, "Absolutely. There's a barracks not far from the Captain's Quarters, so I'll be close by if you need me." 

The younger pilot nods, and we walk to our separate rooms before we both fall into an exhausted sleep.

* * *

**Luke pov:**

_"Luke," Leia pleads with me. "Luke, you need to come home."_

_I look around at the landscape around us. She has put us on Endor, the planet where Leia confided in me her Force Visions. The place is familiar, kept the same way since the battle over 30 years ago. Her gaze is earnest, and I am struggling to maintain my icy exterior. "What do I have to go back for?" I ask._

_Leia rolls her eyes, and says, "You always were the_ Biggest Drama Queen in the Galaxy," _Leia replies. "'What do I have to go back for?' Oh, I don't know, maybe your wife? Your daughter?"_

_I can only look at Leia with wide eyes, not quite believing her words. "Since when do I have a daughter?"_

_Leia huffs in exasperation, but there is a fondness in her words. "Since I did a DNA test on the girl who is_ dying _in the medbay on Kamino," Leia says. "Her name is Rey, and she is incredibly powerful in the Force. She is_ definitely _your daughter."_

_"Mara Jade and I never-" I begin, but Leia cuts me off._

_"I never said she was Mara Jade's kid," Leia says. "Remember Felicity?"_

_All of a sudden, I am leaning against a rock, all of the air knocked out of me. "How was she able to have Rey? She-We were separated not long before I met Mara Jade! She_ died _at the hands of the fledgling First Order!"_

_Leia walks over to me and places a comforting hand on my shoulder. "She was pregnant before she died," Leia begins. "She never told you.. She didn't want to distract you. When she sacrificed herself, she was trying to protect you!"_

_"I--They sent me footage of her dying! She was shot point blank by a blaster! She didn't even_ look _pregnant." I reply, barely containing my confusion._

 _"Doctored footage," Leia says. "They kept her alive just long enough to have Rey, but then she_ died _in childbirth. Armitage, he left Rey on Jakku!"_

_Then, the pieces fall into place. "Oh my gods," I say, trying to keep my heart from exploding. "I have a daughter. And Mara is alive."_

_Leia nods, and then says, "That's why it's time for you to come home. You have a wife and daughter that need you. You have a Resistance that needs you... I need you." Leia is now sitting next to me on the rock. "Please, come home."_

_I nod, and then ask, "Will I meet you there?"_

_Leia smiles almost sardonically and says, "Not yet. I have to go chase down my son.. Who inherited_ your _gene for dramatics."_

_I look at Leia, not bothering to temper down my worry. "Are you sure about this," I begin. "He's dangerous."  
_

_Leia nods, more sure of herself now. "Whatever it takes."_

_I smile fondly. Even the last thirty years hasn't taken away from her stubbornness. Leaning over to her, I plant a kiss on her forehead. "I love you. And I'll see you when you come back home."_

_Leia smiles, and the scene disappears._

I wake up in my hut on Ach'To. The rain is pelting on the makeshift house, and I know now what I must do. 

Leia was right. It's time to come home. 

* * *

**Leia pov:**

I land on Coruscant at night. The remnants of the city are lit up, but it has changed. I can't stop the sad, humorless smile that comes onto my face at the now dilapidated city. I can feel a jumble of emotions in the Force, and it takes quite a bit to keep my own center. 

Kaydel lets me walk off first, and head to the rendezvous point while she lands the ship. As I get closer, I can feel Kylo Ren's emotion through the Force. It is a complicated knot of _Anger-Nervous-Hate-Hope_ and I am dizzied just by the thought of it. 

The meeting point is an intimidating-looking skyscraper that juts out amongst the remaining, overgrown buildings of Coruscant. The skyscraper is clad in the black and red banners baring the insignia of the First Order. I push away feelings of anxiety as I trek up the stairs of the intimidating compound. 

As I climb up the stairs, I feel Kylo's presence grow stronger as I get closer. Finally, I reach the room where I am to "parlay" with my son, and his presence is burning so brightly I wouldn't be shocked if Poe and Finn can feel him right now. When I raise my fist to knock on the door, it opens to reveal the mask I have come to irrevocably associate with the villain my son has become. 

"General," Kylo says. "Come in. We have much to discuss." 

I follow him in, and ignore my heart breaking at the fact that this is where we are now. My son, who I call Kylo Ren. And he, who calls me "General." 

"I understand the Resistance is wishing to reach a truce with the First Order," Kylo says to me. "A smart choice." 

I nod, and we remain standing by a floor-to-ceiling window overlooking the city. "A safe one, too." 

"I imagine you have another _safe_ choice in mind too," Kylo says, all but spitting out the word 'safe.' "I'm not coming 'home' with you, General. Unlike you, I value my life." 

I turn around to face Ren, only to see an ignited lightsaber in his black-gloved grip. I stand firmly in my spot, staring up at my son. 

"You might value _power,"_ I begin, crossing my arms. "But you clearly do not value _life."_

Kylo Ren takes a deep breath, and releases it raggedly. I can practically hear him grinding his teeth. I take a deep breath, and reach out, feeling the small victory of Poe, Finn, and Han finding the medic with the antidote. I grin, and Kylo steps toward me. 

"Life is power," He begins. The saber crackles dangerously in his grip, and reflects in the mouthpiece of his headdress. "Only you are too blind to see it." 

Then, the boy who was my son dies as he runs me through with the sinister crimson blade. 

My life ends not long after, it ends in the small victory that my brother is coming home--and my niece will live. 


	5. Mistakes were made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn, Poe, and Han finally land on Coruscant to meet the Resistance ally who has Rey's life in their hands. Not all goes to plan.

**Finn pov:**

"How much longer until this ally gets here?!" Han asks gruffly. 

I can only shrug as we walk about the deserted Coruscanti underground. The tunnels are expansive, and once upon a time, likely saw a lot of traffic. Poe keeps a hand at his side, fingers itching towards his blaster in case of a firefight. Our footsteps echo against the eerie emptiness of the tunnel. "I don't know," I say. "But our mission brief told us to look for a Rose Tico." 

Poe nods, and replies, "We should be close to the medical underground. And Rose should arrive in a few minutes." 

I nod, and try to ignore the sinking feeling in my stomach--something is wrong. Poe, Han and I find an alcove with a hidden bench, and I quickly take a seat before reaching out with the Force. I easily find Poe's presence, as well as Rey's, even though hers is so far away. It doesn't take long to realize who is missing. "Leia," I whisper. Then I open my eyes, and look at Poe and Han. "I can't feel Leia. She's gone." 

Poe shakes his head before sitting down next to me, and I can feel him trying to reach out with the Force. I can feel his emotions of _Denial-Anger-Sadness_ coming off of him like a hurricane with increasing intensity. He looks defeated as he comes back into the real world, and quickly stands up to start pacing. "She's gone..." He mumbles. 

Han looks crestfallen as he leans heavily against a wall for support. His eyes betray the deeper sadness and anger that he constantly tries to downplay. I remain silent, and try to keep the tears at bay. Leia, the fierce leader of the Resistance _,_ fallen at the hands of the First Order. 

"I need a drink," Poe says unexpectedly. "What do you guys say to some whiskey after this?" 

I huff and reply, "I think we could _all_ use some whiskey." 

Han nods, and then the three of us are on guard upon hearing distant footsteps. "Eyes up." He says. 

The three of us draw our blasters, and I strain my vision against the darkness of the poorly lit tunnel. I try to reach out and sense the presence approaching, but in my panic, I find nothing. Taking a deep breath, I center myself and try again, only to find the presence heading toward us is good. I tap Poe's shoulder and silently lower my blaster before he and Han take the hint and follow my lead. My finger stays trained on the trigger of my own blaster, however, in case any unwanted company comes with this ally. 

Then, the characteristic _pitter-pattering_ of footsteps becomes louder and quicker. My heart begins to beat faster, not only because of nerves. My heart is pounding because, for the first time since Rey went into that coma, there is _hope._ There is a chance that Rey won't have to fight alone. 

"Hey, lover boy," Poe gently teases while bumping my shoulder. "Quit thinking about Rey for a second. She's almost here." 

I nod, and refocus. _Rey, if you're listening, I'm almost through here. We'll be home soon._

Finally, I see the Resistance's ally come into my line of sight. She is short and stocky, with jet black hair tied into a sleek ponytail. She has blunt bangs, and I don't miss the gold moon hanging from her neck with a black cord. As she comes into closer view, I see the vial in her hand, filled to the brim with a cloudy liquid. Somehow, I already know that this is the antidote. "Poe Dameron. Finn. Han Solo. I imagine you all are here for this," She asks, holding up the vial with a quick hand. 

Poe nods, and holds out his hand before saying, "And you must be Rose Tico." 

Rose nods, and replies, "That's me. I hope this will make things right." Rose hands Poe the antidote, and he immediately stows the vial into an internal pocket on his jacket. 

"Are you returning with us?" Poe asks. 

"To Naboo?" 

Poe sadly shakes his head, and replies, "We're on Kamino now. Courtesy of our First Order friends." 

Rose nods, and says, "How short-staffed is the main Resistance now? I haven't heard anything back from Leia." 

I bite my lip, and the wound is reopened once again. I am forced to acknowledge Leia's loss as I tell Rose, "Leia is gone. Just about an hour ago, actually." 

Rose looks crestfallen, and then regains her resolve as she says, "I'm coming back with you. It's time to see Paige again." 

Poe responds before I can, saying, "We're not returning immediately. I don't know so much about you, but the three of us are getting some whiskey before returning." 

Rose smirks, and then says, "I'll go with you there too. I know a good cantina around here." 

* * *

**Poe pov:**

“So let me get this straight,” Rose says as she takes a sip of the half-full glass of whiskey. “You three are here because you’re trying to save the life of Luke Skywalker’s super powerful Force-Sensitive Daughter?” 

I look at Han and Finn, and the three of us all nod. “Hit the nail on the head.” I reply. 

“And now, we’re trying to get that party up to four,” Han says. “Rose, _come back._ The Resistance is in need of some more people. Starkiller Base was an important victory, but the fight isn’t over yet.” 

Rose takes another drag of her drink, draining the glass. We are all silent for a bit, and I try to ignore the bite of Leia’s bright Life Force missing. Right as Rose opens her mouth to give a reply, I feel a presence behind me, and something tells me their intentions are not good. 

I turn around, and I find one of the most intimidating women I have ever seen staring at me straight in the eyes. She is tall, with lips so unnatural a black I know that they must be pigmented with poison. Finn tenses up next to me, and that is enough to alert me. Whoever this woman is, she’s dangerous. Then, Finn regains his bravado, and stands up to his full height, slightly taller than the slender and likely lethal woman. 

“If it isn’t Bazine Netal,” Finn says. “You remember me?” 

Bazine smirks, and replies, “Of course I do. FN-2187. I _gave_ you that scar.” 

My hand goes to my blaster, but before I can even touch it, the woman called Bazine has her hand in a vice grip on my wrist. I try to wrench my hand out of her grasp, but it is completely frozen in her bony fingers. It is still, tensed, so similarly to how my entire body was frozen under Kylo Ren’s invisible grip. 

“Hey, back off.” Rose says with surprising steeliness. 

Bazine smirks a bit, her grip lessening infinitesimally on my wrist. My broken wrist aches vaguely, but I ignore it and focus on the environment. _This is not the_ Finalizer, _Bazine Netal is not Kylo Ren, you are not alone._ “Why,” Bazine drawls. “What can _you_ do against _me?_ ” 

Rose cocks her head a bit, as if observing her taller opponent. “I don’t know,” Rose says, lowering her voice to a deadly calm. “I might start by snapping your bony neck.” 

Bazine smiles widely this time, her yellow eyes gleaming with something akin to amusement. She lets go of my wrist, which I refrain from rubbing and instead will my pounding heart to calm. Then, she reaches for her well-concealed blaster underneath her shirt before Finn stops her in the motion, grabbing her arm and turning her around until her back is against the bar. 

“Try it,” Finn threatens. “I dare you.” There is a dangerous edge to his voice as he grips Bazine’s arm against her side. 

Bazine laughs, and says, “You people are all bark and no bite.” 

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Rose raise her glass of whiskey before she throws it at the Bounty Hunter’s head. The glass shatters, opening a wound on her head. This seemingly has no effect on Netal, who merely grabs a barstool and swings to hit Rose back. Rose easily dodges the stool, which splinters against the back wall of the bar. 

  
And this makes the fight begin in earnest. 

Han is suddenly grabbing his own barstool, and attempts to throw it at Bazine, who dodges it and punches the older man in the face. This prompts a response from Rose, who goes on the offensive, parrying some impressive hits in melee with the First Order spy. Finn and I are immediately drawing our blasters, and Finn lands a decisive hit on Bazine in the arm, making her drop her chokehold on Rose. I then aim my blaster directly at Bazine’s head. 

“You can’t kill me!” Bazine spits. 

I laugh, and then reply, “And why can’t I? Are you protected by the First Order?” 

Bazine huffs a bit before she suddenly breaks free of Finn’s grasp before landing a kick in my throat. I see stars while I hear Finn and Rose lay what I hope is a royal beatdown on Netal. Once I regain my sight, I see Bazine lying in an unconscious heap on the bar floor. 

“Whew,” I reply while breathing heavily. “That was a good fight.” 

Rose and Finn laugh, and I don’t fail to notice the wounds on them. Rose has a wound that will likely become a scar on her left cheekbone and Finn has blood on his hands along with a noticeable limp. 

“Yeah it was,” Han replies. “But I’m ready to sleep this off and head back.”

I nod, and then ask, “What do we do with her?” I motion to Bazine. 

Han smirks a bit and replies, “Her? Down the garbage chute, of course.” 

  
  



	6. Caught in the Burning Glow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Han and Rose sleep, Poe and Finn have encounters.. of a different sort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I know it's been a while since I published an author's note with my chapter, but I wanted to update you guys on what's going on and why I haven't been very active. You see, I had a classic case of creative burnout for a bit. This AU was extremely difficult to find time to update in the midst of my Mechatronics final, finishing the term in school, trying to get a YouTube upload schedule up and running, and my chores and duties at home. I've also been stressed over recent updates on the Coronavirus, and how that could effect my graduation status, as well as some required work I've had to do in order to retain a scholarship which would pay for my college for two years (!!!). However, since my school is closed due to Coronavirus concerns, I should have more time to write. My work will be online now, and to say I'm worried and stressed is an understatement. But now, I am back on the writer grind, and I'm looking forward to returning to my home fandom. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and please leave what you think in a review. If you guys could send some virtual hugs with that, I'll return them as well. I'm praying for you all, wherever you are, that you and your families stay healthy and happy. May the Force Be With You :)

**Finn pov:**

I lay on the bunk adjacent to Poe's, still reeling from the day. I grasp the vial tightly in my hand, reminding myself that Leia died for this vial. Subconsciously, I tamp down the anger that flares up--Leia _died_ for this. At the hands of her own son. Just so Rey could live. I try to reach out, only to find Rey's mixed waves of _Anger-Pain-Tired_ muddled with the same ball of light I've come to love. I can also feel Poe next to me, his light somewhat dulled in his deep sleep. 

But then, there is another presence calling me near. It is powerful, and near impossible to resist. I try to feel for their intentions, or where they stand, but I only find a supernaturally bright core of energy--as if they come from the Force itself. 

When the presence makes themselves known, it's as a woman with silver hair and bright blue eyes. She is glowing brightly--This woman is a Force Ghost. I slowly crawl out of the bunk, resisting the urge to grab my blaster underneath my pillow. She grins ever so slightly, and phases through the door of the barracks. I walk out of the door, and find her in the galley. 

"Who're you?" I ask. 

The woman smiles in amusement, and then replies, "They must really not teach you people anything in the First Order." 

"How do you know about the First Order?" I reply. 

"You would be surprised what I know about you, Finn." 

My eyes widen in worry, to which the ghost replies with a laugh. 

"Calm down. If you must know, I am the Dark Woman. Don't worry, I am a Jedi. Merely a Jedi with no name." 

I feel some of my anxiety alleviate, but it is replaced with confusion. "Why would you give up your name?" 

The Dark Woman's lips quirk. "I believed it was an attachment that I should get rid of. As a Jedi, I serve the Force. I am one with the living Force, and as such, I gain varying... abilities." 

My brow furrows, but I go along with it. "Is this the part where you tell me I should run away to some island and seclude myself from my fam-my friends and 'Serve the Force?'" 

The Dark Woman chuckles, and replies, "No. This is the part where I teach you how to hone your abilities so you can bring your love's rapist to justice." 

Once again, my confusion rises. "But don't you view attachments as weaknesses?" 

The Dark Woman smirks. "Not in your case... But they may make you more prone to the Light... Or more tempted to turn." 

* * *

**Poe pov:  
**

I am walking around a mysterious terrain rife with the Force when I see him for the first time. Even without prior Force Sensitivity, I know who the man standing before me is. 

"Qui-Gon Jinn," I breathe out. "Oh my Force. This is Mortis. That's why I can see you." 

Qui-Gon smiles and says, "Not too bad. And I thought this was going to be difficult." 

I can't help my confusion as I ask, "Is my consciousness on Mortis? Because we're headed straight back to Kamino from Coruscant." 

Qui-Gon nods, and then motions to his side. "Walk with me, Commander."

I go to the taller man's flank, and we walk at an almost leisurely pace for a bit. "Do you know why I am talking to you like this?" 

I choose to hide my cluelessness with snark. "Because you think I'm more attractive than the other Jedi?" 

Qui-Gon chuckles, and replies, "I am seeking to teach you. You are young, hopeful, and experienced. But, like me, you have seen things that will scar you forever. And those experiences can lead you to be tempted. That is what I am here to steer you away from. Tell me, what do you know about the Jedi Oath?" 

"No sex?" I reply, once again covering my cluelessness with levity-filled snark. 

The older Jedi doesn't try to contain his laughter this time, and replies, "Something like that. But the Jedi Oath swears us to Peace and Serenity. As Jedi, we do not seek vengeance, but rather, we seek balance." 

"So is this where you tell me I'm too much of a hot-head? Because General Organa has told me that many a time." I reply. 

Qui-Gon smirks, and says, "That is one of the things I wish to tell you. Among other things." 

My eyebrows quirk in curiosity, and Master Jinn suddenly stops at a peak in the odd terrain of Mortis. He crouches down, and I move next to him. 

"Here is your first lesson, Commander Dameron," He begins, shutting his eyes. "Meditation." 

I hide a sarcastic remark, and try to copy his position. 

"Reach out. Feel the Force coursing through every metre, every mile of terrain. What do you feel?" 

I try to feel around with my own signature, and I can only feel balance, and energy. "Energy," I begin, voicing my thoughts. "It's in everything. It's like.. It's like touching a live wire, only it doesn't hurt. There's so much life. And Light."

"Mhmm," Qui-Gon hums. "And what else?" 

"Darkness. It's cold.. and there's death." 

"That's the balance. The thing you must acknowledge, and try to create within yourself, is a balance like what this planet contains." 

* * *

**Finn pov:**

"Again." 

The Dark Woman urges me on as I pick myself up from the floor she has knocked me onto once again. The first thing she is teaching me is dueling. 

"I slipped," I reply with dripping sarcasm. 

"Yes, after I knocked you to the ground with my saber." The Dark Woman replies. 

I roll my eyes, and continue feeling the Force pump through my veins as I parry her strikes with my own practice saber. 

"Why do you care for this girl so much?" The Dark Woman asks. She is surprisingly in shape for a woman who is at least three times my age. 

"Easy," I begin, taking a breath. "She saw the good in me before I saw it in myself." Just the mere thought of Rey propels me forward, and I am able to subdue the Dark Woman long enough to knock her to the ground and point her own amethyst saber at her chest. 

The Dark Woman chuckles, and says, "Not bad. I think that's enough for tonight. We've been at it for hours." 

I don't try to tamp down my confusion. "But we've only been dueling for a few minutes." 

She chuckles, and replies, "Time passes differently on this plane. It's only been a few minutes here, but in your world it's been about four hours. Believe me, you'll feel it when you wake up." 

"Lucky me." 

The Dark Woman chuckles, and then says, "Your sarcasm is almost endearing. Go on, my young Padawan, and May the Force be With You." 

And then I am waking up in a sweat on the Falcon, as is Poe. My muscles ache with the intense dueling, as does my mind. I look at Poe, who looks as if a deep secret has been revealed to him. 

"Did a Jedi visit you in your sleep too?" Poe asks. 

I laugh, and nod. "Someone who calls herself 'The Dark Woman.' She's... Brutal." 

Poe nods, and replies, "Qui-Gon Jinn visited me. He's definitely different." 

"Poe, can we talk about this in the morning? I want to actually sleep now. For like a thousand years." 

Poe laughs, and nods. "Good night buddy." 

"Good night Poe." 

_Only a little bit longer Rey. Just hold on a little bit longer._


	7. To be human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Kylo see each other again while Poe, Finn, Han, and Rose come home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! I know it's been a while, but I'm still adjusting to social distancing and "new normal." Being quite honest, it's been harder to adjust than I thought, and I'm still fighting writer's block. Anywho, enough excuses. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and I am attaching a trigger warning for sexual assault ahead! Please skip that part if it is triggering, because I'd rather you not read something I've written than risk your mental health over it. May the Force be With y'all.

**Rey pov:**

I am trying to fight against my fevered mind, return to any form of consciousness. It's as if there is a Force keeping me comatose, opening my mind to Kylo Ren's intrusions. Vaguely, my entire body hurts, but I'm disconnected from it as my mind comes to the familiar hellscape that also houses the Jedi Killer. I am powerless as I land on the remains of a dilapidated star destroyer. This time, my lightsaber is at my side, which reassures me as I feel Kylo Ren's dark presence approach. My fingers instinctively clutch the hilt, fully prepared to ignite it. 

Then, all at once, Ren's hulking countenance is right in front of me, his bright yellow eyes betraying no emotion. "We meet again, scavenger." He says menacingly. 

"Murderous snake!" I spit out. 

Kylo Ren stalks towards me, and I ignore the pounding of my heart and ignite my lightsaber. He steps back suddenly, feigning shock. "I see you've made your boundaries clear," he says with a laugh in his voice. "It won't do any good." 

"Do you want me to shove this saber down your throat?" I snap. In response, Kylo calls the saber to his hand and points it at me. He turns off the saber and stalks the last foot or so between us. My heart pounds out of my chest as I fruitlessly call on the Force to resist him. 

Then, he does something more terrifying than stabbing me with his crackling crimson saber. He merely huffs, and turns the saber off. I don't try to hide the terror in my eyes as I remained petrified in his invisible hold. My heart is in my throat as he comes closer to me-- and I'm silent as he removes his gloves, and slides his hand in between my thigh and I can sense something akin to arousal emanating from him in droves. 

“Get off of me,” I whisper, venom dripping off of every syllable. I can only hope this covers the utter terror I feel. 

Kylo laughs. “You’re talking as if your words have an effect on me. They don’t, because they are the words coming from a nobody. They are merely words that mean nothing to me coming from someone who is going to give me an heir.” 

I spit in Kylo Ren’s face—well, mask. “In your dreams.” This only propels him forward, and I’m trying everything to get him off of me. Then, in desperation, I reach out with the Force, the way Obi-Wan showed me in that brief period on Bespin. I push Kylo away from me, and I see anger glint in his golden gaze. 

"You think your rudimentary training can defeat me? You're nothing, and you always will be!" Kylo shouts. I try to focus through his painful grasp that will surely bruise my tender sides later. My saber, along with the rest of me, is frozen, and there is nothing I can do to break free. I feel pathetic, struggling against him. I should be able to break free; I am a Jedi-in-training, I am a Kenobi--and a Skywalker--But I feel like I am nothing. Just as Kylo said. 

Ren continues to grope, and I am frozen in this very moment. I shut my eyes and silently pray to the Force to send someone, anyone, to help me. The force ebbs and swells around me as I do so, and I repeat the same three words as a mantra: _Be with me._ _Be with me._ Then, I hear a response. 

"You can do this, Rey," I hear a female voice say. "Be the light. You are the light to his darkness." 

I nod, and suddenly feel the Jedi Killer's grip lessen ever so slightly. I call on the Force once again, and this time I feel her presence alongside it, and it is at this moment I know who she is. 

Once again, I hear the voice I now know as Luminara Unduli tell me, "You are _not_ nothing, Rey. You never have been. Show Ren that." 

And suddenly, I am able to overcome Ren's visible and invisible grasp. I reignite my saber, and with Luminara at my back, our duel begins. I begin, instinctively fighting in _Soresu,_ a form Obi-Wan taught me on Bespin. I strike towards Ren's left side, his weaker one, which he parries, but not before I am able to singe off some of his robes. Ren answers with a strike towards my face, which I block easily, and I land a disorientating strike at his weaker side once again. Kylo lands a strike that sends my saber flying out of my hand, but I call it back easily and use the Force to allow me to jump over Kylo Ren's head, and then the duel becomes a flurry of strikes, and it is unclear who has the upper hand. I feel my energy begin to slip as Kylo becomes sloppier with his strikes, becoming paler with exhaustion. 

"Rey," Luminara whispers. "Rey, let him fall. Don't kill him yet." 

"He needs to die!" I mentally reply. 

"I know, but you are going to die if you keep going," She says. "Just let go." 

I heed her advice, and Kylo suddenly drops. And I am unable to process what has just happened as I am sent barreling back into my physical form. 

* * *

**Finn pov:**

When we touch down on Kamino, I can feel Rey's fever-spiked distress in the Force, causing me to run even faster into the medbay. I leave behind the group, although Poe isn't far behind me. I don't notice Han and Rose good naturedly grumbling about "Force people." I run the fastest I've ever ran, and I run straight into Doctor Kalonia. 

"Finn!" She says, putting her hand on my shoulder. 

"Doctor Kalonia, we have the cure." Poe says once he finally comes up from behind me. 

Kalonia sighs in fond exasperation, but then says, "Let's go." 

We walk behind her to Rey's medbay room, and I quickly take the vial out of my jacket pocket. I see Obi-Wan and Mara Jade at her bedside, and I hand the antidote to the older doctor, who quickly tries to put it with Rey's IV. Then, I feel my heart drop as soon as Kalonia gets halfway through the vial. 

Rey has gone into a seizure. 


	8. Watching through our fingers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey has her first seizure, begins to wake from her coma, and Finn talks through his feelings. Lots of Hurt/Comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all. I know it's been a minute, but I'm back once again. I know this chapter is pretty short, but a lot happens and I'm rather proud of how certain aspects turned out. I hope you guys enjoy, and if not, please leave a constructive review! I'll try to update again soon, it's just been hard with adjusting to a new normal.

**Finn pov:**

"Help me get her on her side." Kalonia urgently but calmly commands. I comply, but I can barely hear her over the deafening mental noise of Rey's distress. By the time Rey is laying on her side, I barely register Poe bracing her head to keep an airway while Han moves the chairs away.

I try to send waves of _Safe-Calm-Loved_ over to Rey, but I don't imagine she can hear me through the raging sandstorm of her mind. I feel desperate over the seizing and contracting of her physical muscles, knowing there was nothing I could do at this moment to ease her pain. 

And then it hits me. With everything in me, I love this girl. I want, in this moment, to climb inside Rey's ribcage and wrap myself around her heart and protect her. I wish I could stop the pain she is in right now and any other pain she might face. 

I hear Rey's breath come through in pained moans, and I feel my heart break for her. Then, her seizing finally stops, and I realize it has only been a few minutes. 

I sit on the edge of Rey's bed, sagging in relief. 

"Does anyone know why our antidote caused Rey to have a seizure?" Poe asks, addressing the most pressing question first. 

"It might not've been because of the antidote _specifically,"_ Kalonia says. "It could have been all of the trauma of the last few weeks culminating, or it could've been a product of the fever, or all of the above." 

I nod, now painfully aware of the Doctor's words. It's as if I've had a bucket of ice water dumped on me to awaken me from a deep sleep. But, to my relief, the sandstorm has calmed slightly in Rey's mind. 

"The good news is that it wasn't life-threatening," Kalonia says. "The bad news is that this definitely delays Rey from waking up." 

"By how much?" I ask, speaking for the first time since entering the room. 

Doctor Kalonia takes a deep breath. "Hard to judge," She says. "It could be another half hour or another day. It's up to her now." 

* * *

**Rey pov:**

"Rey," I hear Luminara whisper to me. "Rey, we need to leave this place."

"Where do we go?" I say. "There's nowhere I can go where he won't follow." My voice cracks at the last part. 

Then, Luminara sits in front of me, and wipes the tears I didn't realize had fallen. "I know, Little One. I wish I could fix it for you." 

I sniffle, and begin crying in earnest. "I can't have his heir," I sob. "I'm not strong enough." 

Luminara gathers me into her arms, and I lean into her embrace. "Hold onto me tightly. I know the perfect place to heal you." 

I look up at Luminara. "Heal me?"

"So you can wake up. You have too much to live for." 

I nod, and Luminara seemingly teleports us to Yavin. I don't try to stop the gasp that escapes my lips when I see the Force Tree. Only this time, I do not see the headstones of Poe's parents. "What happened to the headstones that were here?" 

"This is not the Yavin IV you know from your conscious memories. This is a projected temple of the Living Force. The Tree planted in your friend's backyard is an extension of the Living Force. You can draw off of this for healing or meditative purposes." 

I nod, and then join Luminara in meditation. "Reach out and _breathe_ ," She says. "Feel the Force, draw off of it." 

I follow her advice, and I can feel the Force fill in the blanks. I frown when it suddenly stops short. "Why.." 

"The Force can only heal basely," Luminara says when I trail off. "The rest is up to you. You have everything else you need inside." 

And then, suddenly, I'm back in my still miserably sick body. Only this time, I can feel myself awakening from my coma. I am shaking, quivering practically, my body making me painfully aware of my many ailments. But now, I am close, I can feel my consciousness returning. I physically reach out, and feel someone's hand. 

_"Nmnn…_ Finn?" I say, and then my eyes open just in time to see Finn's worried but elated gaze. 

"Rey!" He says, clearly trying to stop himself from crying tears of joy. 

Then, I feel the nausea bubbling up in my stomach, and all I can say is, "I need a bucket." 

Poe acts quickly, and grabs a bucket, which I quickly vomit into. I retch and retch, all the while Finn keeps a steady hand on my back. Once I finally have nothing left to hurl, I lean into Finn's touch. My bones ache from the feverish shaking I am still doing. We sit like that for I don't know how long, even after Han leaves, saying something about getting Mara Jade. 

"You're back," Kalonia says when she walks back in. "And awake. I'm impressed." 

I nod, still miserably sick. 

"You'll still be miserable for a while," Kalonia tells me when she changes my IV. "I'll warn you that it gets worse before it gets better, but I promise you you'll get better." 

I nod, and then Poe says, "We are allowed to stay with her?" 

Kalonia nods, and then says, "And I want one of you three to alert me the moment something happens." 

Poe and Finn nod, and I find myself fighting to stay awake. 

"Get some sleep, Rey." Poe says. 

And I oblige, hoping for peaceful dreams. 


	9. Blood and Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe and Finn take care of Rey through the last dregs of Corellian Fever. Han, now burdened with Leadership, forges his inner circle and decides on the Resistance's next move. A legend comes home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey again! I’m actually proud of the fact that I managed an update within a week of my last one. This chapter is a bit short and exposition-y, but I like the way it pans out, especially with the changing POV. I hope you guys enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it, and as always, don’t forget to leave a review!

**Han pov:**

When I get to Leia and I's old quarters, I feel the loss begin to sink in. Leia, my wife, my rock, my love, is gone. When I sit on her bed, it still smells like her. Force, I must sound like one of those angsty leads in the Holodramas Leia used to watch with me. 

"Penny for your thoughts?" Mara Jade says from the doorframe. 

"They're worth less than that," I reply with a wry grin. Mara huffs and joins me on the bed. 

"Miss her too?" She asks, looking at me. 

"Me? Miss my wife of 30 years? Never." I reply sarcastically. 

Mara Jade snorts. "You do know that the Rebellion is ours now?" 

"How could I not? I have you here to remind me." 

"Have you heard anything from Luke?" Mara Jade asks, now serious. 

I shake my head, and reply, "The kid hasn't contacted me at all." I pretend not to notice Mara Jade's clear grief; Not only at the sister-in-law she lost, but at her lost husband. 

"I should have never went on that mission," Mara says. "That's when I lost him." 

* * *

**Finn pov:**

"39.5, a whole tenth of a degree away from danger," I say, putting the thermometer back in the medkit behind Rey's bed. 

"That's good, for Rey." Poe says from his chair. 

I nod, and Rey adjusts herself in my grasp, whimpering slightly. Her eyes open blearily, thankfully in her natural hazel hue. " _Mnmm…_ Finn? Poe?" 

"We're right here, Sunshine." I say. Rey is shaking feverishly, and I can feel the pain she is in through the Force. 

"It hurts," Rey whines. 

"What hurts, Rey?" Poe asks, now standing, looking for painkillers. 

"Everything." She says. "My back, and my ribs." 

Poe nods, and then moves behind Rey's head to adjust her IV. 

"Is he leaving?" Rey asks. 

"I'm right behind you, Sunshine. I'm just giving you something to help with the pain." Poe says. 

I rub Rey's back as tears leak out of her eyes. "I hate this," She says. "Being sick. The war. I just want to go home." 

"I know," I whisper. "But you're with us. You are home." 

"Don't leave me." Rey says. 

"We're not leaving. We promise." I say in a way I hope is convincing. 

"Neither of us are going to leave while you're in this state," Poe says. "Or in any other state." 

Rey smiles a bit, and I kiss her forehead to feel the burning skin there. "Get some sleep, Rey. We'll be right here." 

Rey nods, and then her eyes flutter shut. 

I let out a breath, and Poe resumes his seat. "I am so glad neither of us can get this thing." I say. 

Poe laughs. "We could always get lucky." He retorts. 

I snort derisively. "I wish I could just heal her right here." 

"That's not how the Force works, friend," Qui-Gon Jinn says from.. nowhere. 

"Well hello to you too," Poe says. "As a disembodied voice, apparently." 

Qui-Gon laughs. "Unfortunately, I can only manifest as a ghost in a few locations. Or, well, three to be exact. Coruscant, Yavin IV, and Mortis." 

"Well that's convenient." I deadpan. 

"Back to the point at hand," Qui-Gon says. "The Force can only heal so much. And you heal at the cost of your vitality as a Jedi." 

"Yeah, The Dark Woman established that." I reply. 

"You must prepare Rey," Qui-Gon says. "She will be seeing her father again soon." 

Poe darkens suddenly. "I'm gonna have a few choice words with him." 

"No need," Obi-Wan says, suddenly in full form in the room. "It wasn't his fault." 

"He left his _child_ on Jakku!" Poe spits out. Rey, probably sensing Poe's anger, whimpers a bit from her position in my arms. Then, he softens a bit, and runs his hands through his unkempt hair. 

"Luke did not know about Rey," Obi-Wan says, now standing next to Rey's bed. "As far as he was concerned, Felicity died without a child." 

"Oh Force," I begin, now barely breathing. "That means-"

"The First Order kept her alive long enough for her to have the child." Poe finishes. 

* * *

**Luke pov:**

When I land on Kamino, the weather is mercifully clear. Red-One somehow managed to make the trip, and the once dull ache in my heart is now an open wound--all the more painful since it is missing the telltale presence of Leia. 

I do, however, feel the presence of Rey. It is bright, and wavering. I run into the dilapidated facility, not bothering to greet the person at the door. Then, when I am in the middle of the hallway, I see Han. 

"Luke!" Han yells, walking towards me. 

"Han," I whisper. Before I can begin walking towards him, Han meets me. 

"Don't look at me like that. Give me a hug you idiot." 

I grin, and immediately oblige, and the two of us feel the wound, made over 20 years without each other, begin to heal. 

"I'm glad you're back," Han says. We break the embrace. "But that was a dumb move." 

I nod, and then ask, "Where's Rey?" 

"Follow me." 

* * *

I sit next to Rey, and her and Finn have fallen asleep by now. My heart aches for the two of them, robbed of anything normal. Rey, who has already given so much to this fight despite only being in it for a month and a half. Finn, who has given his whole life (practically) to the First Order, only to break away because it was the right thing. 

_I'm really in it for the long haul with these two,_ I think. 

I hear the door to Rey's room open, and I see the one man who I thought would never show up. 

"Luke," I breathe out. I offer him my seat, but he raises a hand, stopping me. 

"Good to see you, kid." Han says before walking out. 

Luke walks over to Rey's bed, and whispers, "What have they done to you?" 

Rey groans, and then wakes up. "Papa?" 

"Yeah. Yeah, Rey. It's me." Luke replies. Rey's eyes fill with tears, and then she does something I don't expect. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger! I didn’t mean to be that evil, but I really needed a way to remind myself to update, hence the ending. I hope y’all enjoyed this chapter, and I would also like to use this chance to give a shout-out to Pan2000, because he wrote a really awesome review (https://pan2000.dreamwidth.org/12693.html) that made my day! Anywho, May the Force be with Y’all!


	10. The Room Where it Happens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Luke meet for the first time, Han makes his first big decision as acting General of the Resistance, and Rose just wants to help.

**Rey pov:**

"Papa?" I ask, not quite believing my own eyes. 

"Hello, my Rey." He says, smiling hopefully. 

I climb out of Finn's arms, landing squarely in my Father's. "I thought you had left me," I whisper. "I thought--I never could have imagined _you_ were my father." Luke holds me tightly, and runs his flesh and blood hand over my hair. 

"I am so sorry," Luke whispers to me. "If I had known, I would've been to that junkyard in an instant." 

I chuckle, but don't let go. "You know," I say. "This is not how I imagined this day going. At all." My bones ache in Luke's tight grip, and I still feel the faintest hint of nausea bubbling up. 

"I imagine not," Luke says. He begrudgingly lets me go. "How are you feeling?" 

"Honestly? Terrible." I reply. 

Luke huffs good-naturedly, and then says, "You remind me of your mother. Felicity was always snappier whenever she was sick." 

I smile, but it doesn't reach my eyes. The nausea makes itself slightly more known, and I am confident it's not just because I am still sick. "I have so many questions," I say in a near-whisper. Luke smiles sadly. 

"I know you do, love. But for now, get some rest. I will be here when you wake up." 

I want to protest, to tell him that I'm fine, but my body is still aching from the dregs of a fever, leaking into my bones. I lean against Finn, and he gently rubs my arm, and I fall asleep, peacefully this time. 

* * *

**Han pov:**

I follow Mara Jade into the medbay, and even without the Force, I can feel the anger and nervousness and hope coming off her in waves. "Mara!" I call after her. "Try to keep your cool when you see him. He's been through a lot." 

This makes Mara Jade stop in her tracks, and she turns around to face me. "And he acts like _I_ haven't been struggling?! I've been spying on the First Order for _him!_ I had to _listen_ when our nephew _raped_ his daughter!" 

My face draws tight, and I sigh. "I know that," I reply. "We've all been struggling, I know. But he didn't try to hurt you intentionally." 

Mara huffs, but her shoulders drop slightly. "You're right." 

I raise a brow, and reply, "What was that?" 

"Don't make me repeat it. Let's just go." Mara replies. I smirk, but my eyes are full of mirth. 

"Just promise me that you won't do anything too rash," I say to Mara. "You do realize Rey is still in there right?" 

Mara rolls her eyes, but nods. "I won't do anything worse than slapping him in the face." 

I laugh, and reply, "I guess I can live with that." 

The two of us walk to the medbay, and I knock on the door. Poe opens the door, and immediately makes space for the two of us. Luke stands up and sees Mara Jade immediately. 

"Mara," He breathes out. Then, Mara walks straight up to him and only slaps him on the shoulder. 

_At least she didn't slap him in the face,_ I think sardonically. 

Then Mara says, "That was for Starkiller." Then, she pulls him into an embrace. 

I look away, almost feeling like I'm invading on a personal moment. Then, my heart aches, remembering when Leia and I were like that. 

The two break away, and then Luke looks at me wryly. "Don't you have a resistance to run?" 

I smirk humorlessly, but brush off his sarcasm with some of my own. "Don't _you_ have to shave?" 

Luke laughs, and then says, "Should I even try getting settled in or are we moving bases soon?" 

I am interrupted from answering by a new knock. 

"Come in, Rose," Poe says. Rose opens the door with an impish grin on her face. 

"I have some news on bases," Rose says. "Paige and I just received a transmission from Lando Calrissian. We're needed back on Bespin." 

I roll my eyes, and then say, "Tell him we'll be there as soon as we can. I wonder what that old scoundrel has gotten himself into this time." 

Rose laughs, and then sends what can only be presumed to be an encrypted message to the General. "Will Rey be okay to be moved?" 

"It depends," I say. "It'll depend on what Kalonia says." 

Rose nods, and then leaves, presumably to prepare herself and Paige for Bespin. 

Well, to Bespin we go, then. 


	11. The Heart is A Mirror

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! So, it's been a while... 
> 
> Truth is, I've been struggling a lot health-wise, and I needed to go on a break from this fanfiction. I had hit the wall creatively, and had a classic case of creative burnout. So, after taking a break and writing some modern fluff, I'm back once again. Then, my health began to go awry (no, it is not Covid-19, thankfully) and I lost a lot of passion for this story? But, after I spent enough time planning, speaking to other creators, and writing in an AU, I'm ready to start uploading again. 
> 
> Now, that being said, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Pan_2000. Even though some continents and an ocean separate us, he has never failed to check in on me, let me complain when I was in so much pain I couldn't sleep, and letting me talk about my nightmares, plus all of the kindness he has shown me in general has made a major difference for me. So, Pan, I have to agree with The_Readers_Writer and call you Pan the Man.

**Rey pov:**

I know that my body is finally healing itself after our third day in Bespin. I have finally managed to keep down light food, and have been moved into the same room I had while we were on Bespin for that first month after Starkiller. Thankfully, Finn and Poe are moved in officially with me now. At the moment, however, they are in some kind of meeting with Han and Lando. So, it is just Rose and I as I unpack my meager possessions into my old room. 

"Rose?" I ask, wanting to fill the silence. 

"Hm?"

"If you don't mind my asking," I pause to pick up a hover-container with clothes I didn't know I had. "What made you join the Resistance?"

Rose pauses at this. "I grew up on this mining planet. Paige and I began working in these ore mines on the underbelly of Canto Bight. We powered the city. Then, our parents died after a mine collapsed." 

I immediately feel my heart clench for her. Growing up without parents is something I am painfully intimate with. "You don't have to tell me anymore unless you just want to," I say, putting the sheets on my bed. "But I do understand. I grew up alone on Jakku, the sand raised me." 

Rose nods, and then gulps before saying, "Yeah, but I still didn't answer your question. A couple years pass of me and Paige working in slavery basically, and then we meet Poe who is on a mission and he takes us back to Leia." 

A smile comes onto my face; that sounds like Poe. "And the rest is history." 

"And the rest is history."

* * *

**Han pov:**

I sit at my desk, rummaging through Leia's old things. My heart is still missing her, longing for her. It almost makes me wish I had the Force, if only to see her one last time. Looking through her things makes it real; Leia is not coming home. I find a holopic of Me, her, and Ben the day before he left to Luke's Jedi Academy. Say what you will about me and Leia, but you can't deny we loved that kid. We loved that kid--the kid who _raped_ his cousin. 

I still haven't addressed that. I'm well-versed in pushing things to the back of my mind, and that happens to be one of them. How on Earth can the kid I saved from living a life in slavery be a rapist? What did I do wrong? Was he always this evil and I was such a terrible father that I didn't even notice? My son is evil. There is no going back now. 

All I do know is that my son is too far gone to be saved. And my niece is the one who needs my love now. So, because I cannot convince Ben--Kylo to come home, it's time for a new plan. It's time to go to war. 

Hard knuckles rap on my door. "You good in here, friend?"

I smirk. "What do you think, Lando?" 

Lando huffs. "Looking through her old stuff, huh?" 

I nod, and smile sadly, all pretenses of bravado gone between us. "Yep," I reply. "We need a plan." 

Lando nods, and then moves to sit on the chair next to my desk. "What are you thinking?" 

I take a deep breath and then reply, "Well, I was looking through Leia's old notes, and she had a plan in place. For a new squadron. It would be headed off by Rose, and then have several other elite mechanics and spies. It's called Cobalt Squadron." 

Lando nods thoughtfully, and rubs his chin. "Who would we recruit for this?" 

"I've been thinking about that," I reply, leaning back in my chair. "I was thinking Rose, Paige, Wrobie, Nix, and Finch." 

"I like it," Lando says, once again rubbing his chin. "Is there any particular reason you wanna do this now?" 

"Lando, it's time to go to war. Love won't save my son. We are outgunned and outmanned, but we do have the advantage of a stronghold now. It's time to fight."

* * *

**Rey pov:**

Rose leaves the room when Ren shows up. "What do you want?" 

I can practically see the way Kylo smirks beneath his mask, and looks me up and down. "You," He says in a way that makes my skin crawl. "Wherever you are, you're hard to find." 

"Just go away!" I say venomously. Kylo stalks closer to me, and I feel my heart jump to my throat. Kylo toys with the ends of my hair, and his breathing is amplified by the ugly mask he wears. 

"I enjoyed having you Rey," He says into my hair. "And I'll enjoy having you again, especially when you give me an heir." 

I jerk away from him, disgust in my eyes. "How on Earth can you say that to your _cousin_?!" 

Kylo huffs out a laugh. "Don't you think I already knew that? How dumb do you think I am?" 

My mouth drops open, and then I feel my heart sink. "Then why did you _rape_ me?" 

"Because, I needed two things: I needed the map, and a pure bloodline to help me conquer the galaxy." 

"You are sick," I reply, practically spitting now. 

Kylo distracts the conversation. "There's something I didn't know about your DNA however," He says, now backing away ever so slightly. "There's something you most likely don't even know. It's the Dark Side. It's in your bloodline." 

I try to keep the confusion out of my face. "You're wrong," I seethe. "You're just desperate to find ancestral excuses as to why you _left_ this." 

Kylo huffs. "I'm glad I left. You'll understand why as time goes on." Then, he strides over and wraps his arms around me, and breathes in my hair. I try to push him away, but I'm powerless as his grip tightens enough to bruise my arms. "You'll give me an heir. And then we will rule the galaxy side by side." 

I try and fail once again to push him away, so I instead rule for spitting out, "You wish." 

Kylo laughs bemusedly. However, he doesn't get the chance to respond when Poe walks into the room. 

"Oh my God," Poe says and then runs over. "You have a lot of guts coming back around here." 

This is enough of a provocation to get Kylo to drop his grip. I practically fall into Poe's arms, but I try to keep the tears at bay. Poe rubs my back, and I can't stop the shaking. 

"Commander Dameron," He says. "I was wondering when you'd realize something was different about you."

"I don't need the Force to know that," Poe says. "I also don't need the Force to know that you _betrayed_ us all. You had a whole family that freely gave you love! You had a kriffing uncle who was training you to be a Jedi! And you had me." His voice cracks at the last part. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a credit. "You sold us all out, and for _what?_ The Dark Side? Ruling the Galaxy?" My hand coils into Poe's shirt. "Well," He says, taking the credit into his hands before hurling it at Kylo's chest. "Add that to your thirty pieces, you _kriffing traitor."_

The coin passes through Kylo, he's already gone. I don't try to stop the tears now, instead resort to fully sobbing into Poe's chest. Poe holds me up, rubbing my back. I don't realize that I was craving the touch, and coil my hands further into his shirt. Poe guides us to my bed, and helps me sit on his lap while I cry. He hums soothing noises to keep my heart from sending me into a full-fledged panic attack. "I know kid," He says. "Let it out, you're safe." He alternates between rubbing my back and running his fingers through the gaps in my buns. I feel warm at the touch, which helps keep me grounded.

"I will never be free of him," I whisper. "He's right, I'm nothing without him."

Poe shushes me, and says, "No he's not. You're so strong without him. You've managed to rise up even with all the bantha fodder that moof milker has thrown at you." 

I let the tears fall now, and cough. "Sorry I messed up your shirt," I say, looking at the soaked shoulder.

"Don't worry about it," Poe says. "Just take all the time you need to calm down. I'll be right here." 

I nod, and lean into his warm touch. Poe continues humming until Finn comes in. 

"What happened?" Finn asks. He comes over and starts rubbing my back. 

"Ren happened," Poe spits. "I am not responsible for what I do to that man or Luke Skywalker if they hurt Rey again." 

"Why Luke?" I ask. 

"That man can't even be bothered to come see you for more than an hour out of every day!" Poe says. "You're his daughter! He needs to do better." 

I smile in bemusement. "True, but I was also alone for 14 years, so what's not being able to see my father for a few hours of the day?" 

Poe huffs and shakes his head. "What a trio we are. You've got me, who is somewhat normal, an ex-stormtrooper, and an ex-scavenger."

"Perhaps we deserve each other." Finn says. 

Poe, Finn, and I don't hold back the laughter at that. 


	12. In the darkest night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! I'm back again with a new chapter and I cannot wait to share it with you!! This one is more of a "reaction/found family" chapter than the last, but there is still drama and angst. I'm going to attach a trigger warning here for a panic attack (it starts at "I shrink into Finn," and ends at, "I finally manage enough weak coughs to clear my lungs.") and some PTSD behavior (it starts at, "This leaves me in our room, still looking at my hair," and ends at, "Rose laughs. 'True. But we can at least make it look presentable. Keep from having to tell the story that Kylo Ren ate your hair.'")
> 
> Anywho, with that out of the way, I hope you guys enjoy, and please leave a review!

**Rey pov:**

Finn, Poe, and I sit there for what feels like forever. Poe holds me close, and I cry quietly while Finn rubs my back. My hair is disheveled, having long fallen out of its three buns to tumble down the center of my spine. "Why is he like this?" I ask, my voice hoarse from disuse. 

Poe shakes his head, and replies, "Some people are destined to be evil. Unfixably so, in Kylo Ren's case." 

"I can't save him," I reply. "He seems to think he can turn me. He said that 'The Dark Side is in my blood.'" 

"Well, for one thing, that's not your job," Finn says. "For another, some things are more important than who your ancestors are. He is just trying to make excuses for himself. But, in all reality, he _chose_ the Dark Side. Vader didn't make that choice for him." 

I nod, and then I look at my long hair tumbling down my shoulders. "He's obsessed with my hair," I say at a near whisper. "He always wants to toy with the ends or run his hands through it." 

"Why's that?" Poe replies. 

"I don't know," I reply. "It makes me feel so unsettled. Like he's trying to seduce me." 

Finn sighs and replies, "That sounds like him. You think he's trying to make an heir?" 

I shake my head. "I don't think," I say, flipping my hair over my shoulder. "I know. He nearly did it during one of our Force Chat things while I was still in a coma." 

Poe immediately sits straight up and looks at me in shock with a bit of anger around the edges. "He did _what?"_

I shrink into Finn. "I'm sorry, I was defenseless. I tried to stop him, but he froze me with the Force and--" I'm struggling to catch my breath here. It's like someone is squeezing my lungs shut, not allowing in the large mouthfuls of air I'm trying to catch. My heart is in my throat, and tears begin to swim in my eyes. _You're such an idiot, Poe is gonna think you're a traitor, The Resistance will kick you out--._ "I can't breathe," I say helplessly. 

"Okay, okay," Poe says, taking one of my shaking hands. "Just go in through your nose, out through your mouth." 

I try to breathe in, but still, nothing enters my lungs. "I can't!" I say between sobs. 

"I know it's hard, but just _try,_ " Poe says. "Try again." 

I try, but once again it's to no avail. "I can't, nothing's coming in!" 

"Poe," Finn says from behind me. "Try getting her onto her back. She's pale as a ghost." 

Poe nods, and then says, "Okay, come on, ease onto your back." He helps me go to the floor and lays on his back with me. Right here, I can finally focus on nothing but the ceiling and regulating my racing heart. I continue crying for a few minutes, and I can barely find words. 

"I'm sorry," I say in between sobbing. "I couldn't do anything, he's right, I'm too weak-"

"Easy, slow down," Poe says beside me. "You're gonna make yourself sick if you don't catch your breath." 

I finally manage enough weak coughs to clear my lungs. The air finally goes in and out, and I feel my heart begin to slow down. I breathe deeply for several minutes before talking. "While I was still in a coma, Kylo Ren used the Force to paralyze me," I begin, my voice shaking. "He was touching...everywhere. I thought for sure he was gonna take me again." 

Poe sits up at this and offers me his hand, which I take to help me sit up. "You're safe here," Poe says. "If Ren wants you, then he has to go through the Resistance. And then me and Finn." 

I nod, and ask, "So you still want me here?" 

Poe looks puzzled before saying, "Of course we want you here. You're an incredible asset, and you're too valuable to me and Finn." 

"But you were so angry," I reply. "I thought you were angry at me." 

Poe shakes his head emphatically. "I'm far from angry at _you._ What happened is not your fault. I'm angry at Kylo Ren." 

I nod, and then I move to hug Poe. He wraps his arms around me and sways a little bit, rocking me back and forth. "I'm sorry," I whisper into his shoulder. "I know this has to be draining." 

"You're alright, kiddo," Poe replies. "I'm totally fine, and so is Finn." 

I nod, and ask, "Is he behind me?" 

"I'm right here," Finn replies. "Do you want me to do anything?" 

I nod. "Join the cuddle pile." 

Finn chuckles but joins in nonetheless. 

* * *

Poe and Finn have to leave an hour later because Lando called them for some sort of meeting in Command.

This leaves me in our room, still looking at my hair. It's so long. Maybe if it wasn't so long, Kylo couldn't grab it anymore. I could protect myself. I would never have to worry about him running his awful hands through it. I would never have to worry about him pulling my hair to get me close enough to paralyze in order to lay his hands on me again. This makes me begin rummaging through the drawers for something sharp. I finally find it in one of Poe's drawers. A vibroblade. 

It only takes a minute to start crying as the hacked locks of hair fall to the floor. The one thing that helps bring me physically closer to Kylo is disappearing inch by inch. 

That's when Rose walks in. "Oh my gods," She says. "Rey. Rey, focus for a minute." 

I loosen my grip on the blade slightly and look down at Rose. "Rose?" 

"Yeah Rey, it's me. Do you need help?" She motions to the vibroblade in my hand. 

"I-I don't know. It can't grow back." 

Rose laughs. "True. But we can at least make it look presentable. Keep from having to tell the story that Kylo Ren ate your hair." 

I laugh at this. "Yeah, some help would be nice." 

Rose nods and then pulls up a chair for me to sit. "Paige used to cut her hair herself too," Rose says. "I would always help in the back. Having short hair helped us survive. Kept our hair from being tangled in some of the mining equipment. Or pulled by fellow miners." 

I exhale before replying, "I only had my hair cut twice on Jakku. The first time was when I was 10, and I wouldn't stop crying. I thought if my hair was cut, then my parents wouldn't recognize me when they came back. The second time was when I was 13. Some of the beings on Jakku were not too kind to young girls by themselves. They wanted to cut my hair so that way all the evidence of what they did that night was gone." 

Rose nods and continues cutting my hair. "I'm so sorry," Rose says. "I'm not going to pretend I know what you're going through, but I am here to listen. I'm right next door, so anytime you need to talk to someone besides those two doofuses, I'm here." 

I laugh, and reply, "I'll keep that in mind." 

"Okay, I'm done," Rose says, stepping back from the chair. I look in the mirror and notice that she managed to cut my hair into a presentable-looking shoulder-length cut. "What do you think?" 

I hug Rose tightly. "I love it. Thank you." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, what about that chapter?! I am so in love with Rose and Rey in this chapter, and Poe gets a good moment here too!! I hope y'all liked this chapter because now we're getting into the big confrontation. Let me just say that this will be a very bumpy ride, so put your seatbelts on kids! There will be fireworks. Also, the fuse is about to blow with Finn and Rey!! Comment below some of your predictions for the final chapters, or opinions, or whatever you want to say.


	13. The gentle art of preparing for war

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Han and Lando assemble Cobalt Squadron, Poe prepares Black Squadron for a new member, and the Resistance prepares for war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! I hope that you have your seatbelts on because things are about to get crazy!! I am super excited to share the next chapter, and I hope that y'all enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! 
> 
> The fuse has been lit for Finn and Rey, and I have a few more tricks up my sleeve before the curtain falls on this story. Let me just say that you will NOT see the ending coming. I promise that Finn and Rey will wind up being satisfying, it's just a very slow burn. Rey is not quite in a place to look at romance yet, and Finn is seeking to use his love to heal Rey rather than thrill her. 
> 
> Anywho, I hope you guys enjoy, and May the Force be With You!

**Han pov:**

I sit in a meeting room with Lando, Poe, and Mara Jade while we wait for Black Squadron to arrive. It is time to prepare for war, and we need all hands on deck. The meeting room is silent, and I have nothing to say for once, settling instead for fidgeting with the wedding band I still wear on my finger. 

Mara Jade's leg bounces up and down nervously as she runs a hand over her hair. She has been more anxious since Luke returned as if she's on the edge of snapping at anyone who rubs her the wrong way. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" 

"How do you mean?" Lando says from the other side of me. He's the only one who is able to appear calm, at least. At least someone is in control here. 

"What if I mess something up? I'm a spy, not a pilot!" She replies, leaning back into her chair. 

"You'll be fine," I reply, a bit of sardonicism coloring my tone. "Black Squadron runs Black Ops, so you'll fit right in." 

Mara Jade rolls her eyes, and some of the tension melts out of her shoulders. It's right on time, too, because it is at this moment that Poe leads Black Squadron into the meeting room. Lando and I straighten up, and Lando chooses to speak before me. 

"Now, I bet you all are wondering why you're here." 

* * *

**Rey pov:**

I am running my hands through my hair when Luminara shows up. 

"How are you feeling, little one?" She asks. I sigh and sit down next to her on the bed. She brushes my hair out of my face, and I lean into the touch. 

"Do I have to answer that?" I reply. Luminara smiles sadly. 

"No," She replies. "Did you have another encounter?" 

I try to stop the tears from entering my eyes. "Mmm-hmm," I reply. "Poe helped though." 

Luminara nods. "Anything from Luke?" 

I shake my head. "He only wants to see me for an hour at most," I reply. "Do you think I'm too broken for him to love?" 

"I think he believes that _he_ is too broken to love _you_." She replies. 

This quiets me, leaving me to think. Could he really believe that about himself? Does he not realize that all I want is a _father?_ Luminara gently runs her hand through my hair, softly humming. Finally, I break the silence. "I just want my _Papa_." 

"I know my girl. I know," She whispers. "I can feel the turmoil your soul is in. But you have to know that some things are stronger than blood." 

A sob comes from my lips against my will. "How can I save him?" I ask with tears staining my voice. 

"That is not for you to worry about, little one. For now, you need to bring _yourself_ into balance. Your spirit, despite being tired, is that of a true Jedi. It is time to _rise,_ my child. Go to Ilum, take the next step. I will be with you." 

* * *

**Luke pov:**

"So, you're still hiding in here?" Han says in the doorway of my quarters. 

"I'm not _hiding_ , I'm being _inconspicuous,_ " I reply. Han walks fully into my room and stands to his full height. 

"Well, _quit_ being inconspicuous and go see your kid," Han says while putting his hands on his hips. "She _needs_ you. Or did you _miss_ the way she hugged you in the medbay?"

"That was because she hadn't seen me in the entire 19 years she's been alive!" I reply. 

"Do you think Felicity would---"

"FELICITY IS GONE!" I yell back. 

Han clearly fails to hide the anger in his gaze as he comes closer to me. "Listen," He says in a deathly calm tone. "Listen. We are all hurting here. I've lost Leia and Chewie, Rey has lost... just about everything! Finn is losing hope because he doesn't know what else to do! That kid blames _himself_ for what happened to Rey! And Poe has lost just about everything too because of _my son!_ So I don't want to hear another sob story from you about why you can't see your _hurting_ daughter for more than one _kriffing hour_ out of every day!" 

I stagger backward as his voice rises. I've never seen him like this. "Han..." I whisper, but all words feel inadequate. 

"I don't want to hear any more angst from you," Han grits out. " _All of us_ here are fighting something. So put on some _karking boxing gloves._ " Han storms out of the room, and slams the door. 

I am left on the bed, stroking my beard. That's when Leia's Force Ghost appears next to me. "He has a point, you know." 

I snap my head in her direction, and she gives me a wry grin. "I knew death couldn't keep you away from me that easily." 

Leia barks out a laugh. "Please. You're gonna have to give me more credit than that." 

Confusion comes onto my face for a split second. "But I thought--" 

"No one is ever really _gone,_ Luke," She replies. "And this is repayment for my sacrifice. Or whatever rules the Church of the Living Force sets out for these things." 

I laugh. "At least _you're_ not yelling at me." 

"Oh I wanted to," Leia replies. "You are acting like a _total drama queen!_ I wasn't kidding when I said Rey needed you! And here you are, moping alone." 

Red rises to my cheeks. "I can't love her properly." 

"She's not _asking_ for perfect love," Leia replies. "She just wants her _Father._ " 

"What _happened_ to her?" I ask. 

"You're not gonna like it," Leia replies, her face drawn tight. "Are you sure you wanna know?" 

I nod. "I need to know." 

"Well, let me start with the easiest part of the story." 

It takes close to an hour for Leia to explain everything to me. My nephew is a rapist. He _raped_ my daughter and made the man she loves watch. He _tortured her_ for hours on end. He made her relive the night she was raped by other scavengers on Jakku.

And Leia senses Rey's Life Force becoming more powerful despite it all. Neither of us can figure that out yet. 

I know what I must do now.

* * *

**Rey pov:**

I sit with Poe and Finn in our quarters on Bespin. Poe is gently braiding my hair while he and Finn talk about their assignments from Han and Lando. 

"So, Mara Jade is joining Black Squadron as a pilot, and I'm naturally _freaking the kark out_ because that's _Mara Jade_ joining Black Squadron!" Poe says excitedly. I smile because this is exactly what I needed today. Poe and Finn were both a little shocked when they saw my hair, but recovered immediately and told me to pass on compliments to Rose. 

"Poe, you worked with Mara Jade to rescue me and Rey," Finn says with an amused glint in his eyes. "It'll be just like that, but with slightly lower stakes."

Poe laughs. "Says the one who is on the _Elite Mechanic Squad_ _!"_

"Excuse you, it is called _Cobalt Squadron!"_ Finn says with mock indignance. 

I laugh at their antics while Poe finishes the braid. Part of me knows that they're play-fighting more for my sake than theirs. But, I'm still grateful for the diversion. Finn starts lightly scratching my back, and I let out a relieved hum at the feeling. Then, I remember what Luminara said to me. "I need to go to Ilum," I say suddenly. "Crystal." 

Poe sobers at this, as does Finn. "Lightsaber time?" Finn asks. 

I nod and reply, "It's my next step." 

Poe and Finn nod before Finn replies, "We can go together. It's mine and Poe's time too." 

"There's not much need for you two to go with her," Luke says from in the doorway. "Because I can go with her." 

My head snaps to him. Obi-Wan is right behind him, giving me a knowing smile. "Really Papa?" 

He smiles at me, with a tinge of guilt, and nods. "We can be back in a few days. Han's given me leave." 

Tears of joy fill my eyes as I run into his arms and I whisper, "Thank you." 

* * *

**Lando pov:**

Han and I watch as Luke's ship leaves the landing strip outside the capitol building.

"You sure this is a good idea?" I ask, tilting my gaze towards Han. 

"I needed to get those two to spend _some_ time together before the battle. They _both_ need to heal," Han says. "Rey deserves a father." 

I shake my head and reply, "You always did have a bleeding heart." 

Han chuckles. "You got that right." 

I put my hand to my chest and mock being shocked. "You tell the truth at the end!" 

Han laughs. "Shut up you old pirate or I'll take it back." 

"Who're _you_ calling a _pirate?"_ I reply. 

Han is cut off by a pale-faced Kaydel Ko Connix running up to us. "Generals," She says, her gaze flitting between the two of us. "There is an incoming transmission from Kylo Ren." 

Han and I share a look and follow her back to the Command Bridge. The round table is surrounded by Black and Cobalt Squadron with the same looks of worry. 

"Play back the recording, Poe," Kaydel says. 

Poe flips a switch on his side of the table, and a hologram of ~~Han's~~ ~~son~~ Kylo Ren shows up. 

"Han Solo, Lando Calrissian. I should have known your pathetic Resistance wouldn't give up after I tampered with that antidote," Rose goes pale at this. Poe squeezes her shoulder. "But, I admire your spirit." 

I can practically hear the sneer in his voice when he says that. A breath comes out of the mask's modulator. Ren seems to ignore my internal monologue before he keeps going. 

"You say that you want a war. We will bring the fight to you. You have 24 hours to respond to this transmission. General Calrissian, if I don't have a response, you can trust that the First Order will invade Bespin and start with the children. This is not a threat. This is a promise. I hope that you make the right choice." 

The holorecording shuts off, and I feel a rock drop in my stomach. But, at the exact same time, I feel a new resolve form in my heart. Kylo Ren wants a war? 

He can come get it. 


	14. Stronger than she knows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Rey, Poe, and Finn build their lightsabers together but separately while Lando prepares for war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I hope you guys enjoyed that last chapter because now we are into the final act of the story. I am honestly so excited and nervous to share these chapters with y'all but I am also beyond grateful at how much support this story has gotten. Let me just say as the architect of this roller coaster that we are almost at the top of this hill. I can say that y'all are not gonna expect the ending. I am planning two major reveals in these last chapters, as well as three more character deaths. I would love to hear your guesses in the comments as to what is about to happen in these last four chapters. Now, that being said, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and May the Force be With You.

**Rey pov:**

Traveling to Ilum is hard. It's a day-long journey from Bespin, and I haven't slept yet. I am not ready to greet Kylo in my nightmares. Currently, I am in the cockpit while Luke studies the Jedi texts in his quarters. I don't understand what I did that made him so cold. I silently wish for Poe and Finn, or Chewie to be in the cockpit next to me, keeping me company, offering me comfort. I look at the navicomputer, and it says we still have 13 hours until we hit atmo. I hear the floorboards of the _Falcon_ creak as I sense Luke's Force signature behind me. 

"She's just how I remember her," Luke says fondly. He sits down in the copilot's seat and smiles sadly. "I thought I'd find you in here." 

"Then why didn't you come sooner?" I reply, looking at him. 

Luke looks away in shame, and although I feel the sad bitterness melting away, I don't redirect my gaze. Luke exhales, and gives me a wry smile when he looks at me again. "Thought you were doing 'Pilot stuff,'" He replies, his eyes warming with fondness. "Or was Han just wanting me out of the cockpit?" 

I smile dryly. "That does sound like something Han would do," I reply. I lean back in the pilot's seat and bring my knees up to my chest. "It's still wild that I'm related to him." 

Luke suddenly looks sad, and has a regretful look in his eyes. "I'm so sorry," He says. "I keep saying what I would've done if I had known about you, and yet I haven't been acting like much of a father now that I _do_ know about you." 

I laugh only-half bitterly, the cage around my heart being rattled. "It must be a Skywalker thing." 

Luke laughs, and leans back into the copilot's chair. "Could be," He replies. "One thing I know for sure about the Skywalker clan: We have the worst kriffing luck this galaxy has ever seen." 

I don't know why, but I burst out laughing at this. There is no bitterness, no anger, just a pure laugh. While Luke might not have the key, he is picking the lock on my heart. 

* * *

**Finn pov:**

"We should've gone with her," I say as I pace in front of Poe. "She shouldn't have to do this alone!" 

"She needs to do this with Luke," He replies, still stroking his stubble. "He's her father." 

"It's--I need to be there for her!" I tell him, running my hands through my hair. My pacing quickens as a sickening memory forces its way to the forefront of my mind. "What if something _else_ happens to her?!" 

Poe stands up and puts his hands on my shoulders, effectively stopping me in my pacing. "You need to calm down," He says. "If you don't stop and _breathe,_ you are going to make yourself sick." I take a deep breath, and move to sit with him on the bed. I let the air fill up my mercifully not paralyzed lungs and try to calm my racing thoughts. 

"I just want to be there because now I won't be _useless_ when she's in trouble again," I tell Poe. "The last time she was in trouble, I was utterly useless. I _watched_ while Kylo--" I choke on the word. 

Poe looks at me with worried, sincere eyes. "Finn, you _do_ know that's not your fault what happened to Rey, right?" 

I shake my head; it _is_ my fault. Kylo violently _took_ her and I _watched._ "It is," I reply. "Kylo Ren _raped_ the--Rey, and I _watched._ " I don't realize I am shaking until Poe takes my hands in his steady ones. 

"Finn," He says. "You are gonna make yourself _sick_ if you keep worrying like this." 

"Poe, it's my fault! I even _have_ the kriffing FORCE and I couldn't do anything. She was _raped_ and I didn't do anything." I reply, tears springing to my eyes. 

Poe shakes his head. "Rape is no one's fault but the rapist's" he points out. "It is not your fault that Rey was raped, nor is it hers." 

I begin swaying on my spot on the bed. "I just want to protect her," I say, my voice cracking. "She doesn't deserve this." 

Poe shakes his head, and opens his arms for a hug. I immediately oblige, and try to keep myself from crying at the warm embrace. "It's okay if you need to cry it out," Poe says. "Because I miss her too." 

I nod, and the tears fall out of my eyes and onto Poe's shirt.

* * *

**Rey pov:**

"You had R2-D2 _hide_ your saber?" I ask over my third cup of caffa. Luke is finally becoming _Papa._

"Mmhmm," He hums, leaning back against his chair. "I wish I could've seen the look on Jabba's face!" 

I laugh, and take another sip. 

"In fact," my father continues, "He was already losing patience when I managed to defeat his Rancor with no weapon other than a single bone! But, even though I decimated Jabba's army, I could not surpass my sister that day."

This made me extremely interested. Leia was a lot to many people. General, Princess, a symbol of hope. Even though she was my aunt, I always saw her like a mother.

"What did Leia do?" 

"Remember how Jabba had chained her, wanting to force himself on her later?" Luke asks. 

Sadly, I do. I remember my own experience with Kylo. He was attractive on the outside, but inside he wasn't less repulsive than Jabba.

"Yeahhh."

"Well, Leia used her own chains and choked the disgusting worm to death."

I haven't hated many people in my life. But I felt nothing but joy hearing this. He had it coming.

Papa also mentioned something that was actually pretty funny. From Jabba's minions, only one gave him a little trouble.

"And then Han, still blind, landed a lucky hit on Fett's jetpack, and the bounty hunter started making loops in the air and went into the mouth of the Sarlacc! I am pretty sure I heard it burping."

I knew hardly anyone deserved the Sarlacc, except maybe my abuser, but for a fearsome bounty hunter, that was actually pretty funny.

Or maybe I just loved listening to _my father_ once again.

Dad told me something else, even more exciting. "Rey, these were the tales of me, a hero, a Jedi from the past. But, sooner or later, I will have to pass the torch to the newer generation. You, my child, are part of the future. The future of the Skywalkers. Of the Jedi. _Of the Galaxy._ But, to be a true warrior, you need a weapon. This is why we are here. To make your lightsaber. The weapon which will help you defend yourself and others."

Oh my Stars. This is actually happening. I felt like a small child, about to create the perfect toy for myself.

Only I understood the seriousness of the situation.

Half an hour later, I was alone, in a cave. A cave full of Kyber crystals, where I would have to choose one to create my saber.

I know which color would suit me very well. Purple. My saber will be a tool of justice, but also revenge, perfect to bring the Balance.

Kylo Ren, ~~my own cousin~~ the war criminal, raped me. Punishing him would be both justice and vengeance. And I will use my saber to make sure of that happening.

I use the Force, both serenity and righteous fury, to make sure I can find a purple Kyber crsytal. These answer only to both sides simultaneously.

They are rare, but I found one. Finally.

I grab it with the Force and my plans are clear. The saber will be double, not just for the advantage in the fight. But to also show both of the saber's sides, both purposes.

Crafting the saber was relatively easy, the crystal seemed to accept me as its master. The rest of the materials were far easier to locate.

In the end, I stood proud, the purple saber in my hands. It was exactly what I wanted, what spoke to my personality.

* * *

**Poe POV**

Finn and I discovered a gate. A way to the realm of the Ones, Mortis.

This is a place for the worthy, and I believe it will be big enough for both of us. However, Finn refuses to go in.

"You are worthy as am I, Finn! What's the problem?" 

"No problem. I just want to visit my home."

I understand. I believe it's the perfect place for him to become a Jedi. But I would love him to be here, with me. Friends are always there for each other.

"May the Force be with you, Finn."

"And with you, Poe. Always."

He isn't eager to temporarily part ways with me, and I am not either. But we will see each other again. I believe that.

Alone, I step on Mortis. 

The place is a sight to behold. It's obvious this is not the mortal plane, for it's nothing like I have ever seen.

And there, my master, one of the most pure Jedi, awaits me. However, something is different. Much different. He seems far more alive here.

I bow down to Qui-Gon Jinn, but he tells me to rise. 

"Welcome, Poe Dameron. I have been expecting you. This is a very holy place, the very home of the Force itself. It's a honor for anyone to start their path to a Jedi here.

Many Jedi could but dream of this realm. Because you are still inexperienced, I will give you only one trial. 

What do you desire the most?"

I know I have to be honest. This might be the trial itself. 

I will tell him the truth!

"I desire a Galaxy free of oppression. I desire people to heal from torment and abuse! I desire to inspire people to stand up for themselves and the other oppressed!"

"Good. Get in this cave. Use all of your feelings to find a Kyber Crystal. You might not know this, but different colors of crystals respond to different meanings. And _different calls._

 _They_ will find you the way you will find them."

I use the Force, hear its humming around me. All my emotions, my trauma, but also my determination, reach out to the cave. This is Mortis. From what Master Jinn had told me in the past, here all Kyber crystals are common, something not usual to the mortal world.

I do hear some responses. I reach out with the Force, and manage to get a crystal. 

_Orange._

I love this color. It's the color of the Rebellion, of the Resistance. While Leia was alive, she wanted me to be a paragon of the people. Those willing to fight for those who couldn't. This fits my suit, my allegiance, my personality very well. 

I would love an orange lightsaber.

Enthusiastic, I run out of the cave with the crystal in my hands. 

Qui-Gon has his arms crossed.

"An orange crystal? That's... pretty rare. Most have blue and green sabers. The corrupt ones have red."

"It suits me. It's the color of my suit, of the force I have to inspire. It speaks to my personality."

"It's also the color of a healed saber. Tell me, Poe Dameron. Have you survived a traumatic experience? If so, it fits you even more than you think."

I know I can trust him. I can tell him everything. 

"Yes. I have."

* * *

**Finn POV**

I felt bad for leaving Poe. He was the best friend I ever had. Still, I know it's only temporary. 

He is right, I am just as worthy as him and Rey. But there are actually very severe reasons. 

The First Order ripped me from home as a child. Me and many other innocent children. While Kylo threw away his own family, killed his mother and tried to murder his father, we didn't even know what family was.

But now, here in Artorias, I found the place where I was born. Something I can call home. 

I refuse to let innocent children be treated as cannon fodder for Kylo, while he escapes justice for his heritage. I refuse to let him get away with what he has done!

I feel thirsty. Thirsty for justice, for all the oppressed to be free, and the oppressors to face consequences.

As I continue walking, I find the woman I was looking for. The Dark Woman.

I always found her a great teacher, even though we do and always will disagree in some things. Like attachments. But I respect that. There is no bigger horror than all people thinking exactly the same.

She approaches me, that stern look in her eyes present like always. 

"Ready for your final test, Padawan?" 

"Ready."

"I see the eyes of a warrior in you. Someone who wants to carve his own path and bring justice."

She is not wrong.

I will no longer lie about what I am. 

"I want all people to be free of exploitation. Nobody to have to suffer, kill and die for a tyrant's selfish needs. I want oppressors to face consequences and nobody to be treated as expendable, as a number."

"Sounds like the spirit of a true Jedi, Finn. However, you have one weakness. Attachments. The old Jedi Order had to let go of those."

"And give Anakin a reason to be angry at them. And give Palpatine a reason to turn a good man into a ruthless killer!"

"It was all Anakin's fault, my young apprentice. This is why I want you to let go of Rey? What if something happens to her? Will you start killing everyone responsible? Will you submit to the Dark Side?"

"Something already happened to her. The scumbag of her cousin raped her. He is now constantly invading her mind, her dreams. He uses people like me, children, as cannon fodder, and got more chances to be with his family than them. 

I want him punished."

To my surprise, her stoic face changed for a moment. 

"Come with me."

She leads me to a hideout she has made. The entrance is invisible, but I can sense it with the Force. 

Now I am in the center of a big, square room. I look around and see crystals. All from different colors. Even red. The red one makes me a little afraid. What if I get a red one? What if my anger surpasses the level where it is justified? What if I am an unwitting mole of Kylo and his evil takes over me? 

The blue one looks so beautiful. The one most Jedi start with. But the green is also pretty nice. 

There is a small square in the center. The Dark Woman orders me to go there.

"Now, I will open the boxes with the Kyber Crystals. Raise both hands vertically, so the distance will be the same. And use all your emotions at once.

The crystal that suits you will get to you first."

I hate doing what I am told, but I understand why she tells me to do so.

After i raise my hands, I use all of my emotions. My want for justice, my love for Rey and Poe, my fury at Kylo and the slavery, my fear for me, my friends and the Stormtroopers...

The orange one is moving slowly. The green one is moving a little faster. The blue one is also moving, but not as fast as I thought it would. Maybe it has to do with the Jedi Knights being so stuck in avoiding emotions? 

Even the red one budges a little, maybe for my feelings against the lack of justice.

But there is one crystal that comes rapidly in the palm of my hand! 

The white one. 

The Dark Woman folds her arms.

"Why I am not surprised. White was the color of a Grey Jedi."

"Grey? So I am balanced between Light and the Dark?" 

"The Dark is the past, the Light is the present, it seems... or maybe not even that. I can read your mind, you were forced to do evil and refused. No, you are leaning too much to the Light... 

There is only one other reason. And I know that one from the mighty Force user, Ashoka Tano. White can also be for those who have the spirit of a true Jedi, but are not suitable for the Order and all the detachment from emotions and attachments. 

When in the hands of an user who is too close to the Light, a white saber means you are an enforcer of free will and value it before anything else. I expected blue to be a candidate, but those who have it often are bound to rules.

Come on, create your saber. Fullfill your destiny!"

**Third Person POV**

At the same time, Rey, Finn and Poe created their lightsabers. They raised them in the sky, as a symbol of a new Jedi generation.

Rey's purple, seeking justice and revenge!

Poe's orange, seeking healing and to inspire people.

And Finn's white, seeking freedom and to defend the weak!

* * *

Lando has started preparing his fleet for war.

His forces are quite formidable, but the First Order is even stronger and he knows it. The Empire had always relied on brute strength, with the big, though Star Destroyers and the planet-busting Death Stars.

And, in case someone used more intelligence and velocity to outflank and evade the large ships, there were always many, many agile and expendable TIE Fighters. That was another form of brute strength, for the TIE Fighters often outnumbered their foes.

Thankfully, Kylo Ren was no Palpatine and Hux was not Grand Admiral Thrawn. Lando feared nothing more than intelligent officers, because they would use their more powerful forces too effectively for him to find a weakness.

Lando also knew psychology and its role in a battle. And morale can be raised in multiple ways. Calrissian knew which one can insipire the soldiers the most.

"Warriors of the Resistance! Today I, General Lando Calrissian of the Rebellion, speak as your leader once more!

The First Order is not weak and should not be underestimated. There is nothing wrong with being afraid! I used to be scared of the Empire too, and this led me to fatal mistakes!

But I confronted my fears and made up for them. I personally destroyed one of the Death Stars, the one Emperor Palpatine himself was in. He proved not to be so invincible after all!

Do not be afraid of the size of the enemy. They don't have many true warriors. Most Stormtroopers are but slaves, taken from families, forced to murder other innocent people like them. 

Even death is a form of mercy for the suffering of these people. 

But you? You are fighting for a brighter future of the Galaxy. To put an end to the atrocities of the First Order and stop more innocents from dying or being enslaved.

You have a reason to stand up to the First Order. Most of them have no motivation to do the same. 

Our General might lie dead, murdered by Kylo Ren, but morally and psychologically, she still won. We should never let her sacrifice be for nothing! She was a heroine of the Rebellion and the Galaxy.

Let's honor her by finishing what she started!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there. 
> 
> This chapter was made by both me, Pan_2000, and Finnreyfitzsimmonshipper. She told me to write for her because the story was getting too dark and her PTSD, caused by abuse, is tormenting her. She couldn't write due to it. That's why the update was delayed. 
> 
> She will appreciate any help to combat this, including but not limited to support! I also encourage anyone else with similar problems to speak out. I see all of you Finnrey authors as friends. 
> 
> About the story, we hope you liked the saber colors, they were all Finnreyfitzsimmonshipper's idea. And she beta'd all of my part. 
> 
> Please leave feedback and May the Force be with all of you!


	15. Judgement Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lando Calrissian answers to Kylo's provocations, ready to punish him for his hybris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Pan_2000 here. Because dear Finnreyfitzsimmonshipper has her PTSD and Kylo here is a manifestation of the evil tormenting her, I am writing the story, but with a few exceptions it's her original script, and I ask for her advice every paragraph.
> 
> This is why I write this story slower than the ones who are my own entirely.

**Third Person POV**

Lando's fleet was a sight to behold. The cruisers were more than a dozen, led by the experienced Admiral Gial Ackbar. The X-Wings, Y-Wings, A-Wings and B-Wings are far more in numbers, some on formation, while others in the hangars, ready to provide reinforcements, hiding the full might of the fleet.

Spearheading the fleet, Lando and Han led the Millennium Falcon, a symbol of hope, the legendary garbage ship that wrote history in the hands of these two heroes.

Lando was determined, but Han still was very worried.

"What's wrong, Han? Still sad about Leia? We are here to avenge her death."

"This is exactly what keeps me in this fight, Lando. The deaths of Chewbacca and Leia. But still, for everything Kylo did, he is my son. I am very embarrassed of him and he will not get my forgiveness, but I still don't want to kill him. I am afraid this will turn me into him. I know his troops are more innocent than him, but still... He is family. I don't have the heart. I am not him."

"Tell me, whom do you think closer as family, my dear friend. Rey or Kylo?"

"Rey. She meant so much to my wife. And to me. And, honestly, I am not going to let Kylo get away with what he did to her."

As the ships were approaching, Kylo Ren was prepared.

He was making a speech to the First Order officers. Mostly his Knights, chosen for their Force abilities and not their brains. Perfect underlings.

"The Resistance is coming. Without a doubt, a last pitful attempt to avenge their late General, Leia Organa Skywalker. 

However, a Rancor, as powerful as it is, can't bite or even live without a head. The head I cut off personally. Without Leia, nobody can be worthy enough to lead these rebels.

Both Luke and Leia were traitors to the great Darth Vader. A powerful Sith, but love was his only weakness.

I will make him proud. Soon, Luke will be gone, and the only Skywalker left, the only heir of Vader, will be Kylo."

He received a hologram from Solo.

Disgusted by the man he once called father, Kylo responded.

"I was waiting for you, _father. Are you here to give me another chance? Like you and Leia foolishly tried to?_ "

"No, Kylo. I am here to stop you."

Kylo spotted the Falcon. "Blow this piece of junk out of the sky!"

The Falcon was alone and soon got surrounded by a lot of TIE Fighters.

The ship never stood a chance.

Normally, Han and Lando would make some great manuever or shoot back at the fighters, but didn't. So, the Falcon never stood a chance.

Kylo was not happy. He felt no signs of life in the ship. And he knew it very well. Some things were different in a second glance.

As the ship exploded, X-Wings came from five sides and destoryed over ten TIE Fighters before they could react.

One of the officers in the Finalizer, Kylo's personal Star Destroyer, commented on this.

"Supreme Leader, they used your obession against you."

"I realized it now. That was not the Falcon. They sent a decoy to trick us!"

Then Kylo, angry that someone dared criticize him, cut off the officer's head. "Anyone else who wants to question my capabilities?" 

The Knights didn't want to, everyone else was too scared.

"Good. We are stronger and will win if we both go all-out. We also aren't in a narrow path. Send all the freighters, bombers and fighters at once."

"But..."

"It will force them to also deploy all their units at once, making the battle dependent on manpower, where we have the advantage. Plus, this means the units can defend each other and our bombers need fighters."

Kylo's massive fleet advanced forward and the number of TIE Fighters was too big for the X-Wings. With the First Order pilots covering each other, three quarters of the X-Wings got eliminated without beating a single enemy.

As a response, the Falcon with the Raddus and the Black Squadron emerged.

Kylo growled. They wouldn't dare to use the same trick twice. He wasn't so stupid! He scans the ship's details and senses both Han and Lando aboard.

"This is the real Falcon. But only one frigate? This is your entire fleet, Han Solo? Or are you going to send your units at small groups?"

Kylo believed Han was not above doings something as dumb as sending the fleet wave per wave.

He ordered an all-out attack.

And Han immediately ordered a retreat.

"Do not let them escape! This ship has to be destroyed! These ships are too valued to escape!"

Captain Cardinal, Phasma's rival, who always hated her for her disloyalty, was about to say the word "bait", and had a bad feeling about this, but he loved his head too much to speak out.

Han and the Black Squadron, as well as the Raddus, avoid most shots. Tallisan Lintra, Jessika Pava, Snap Wexley and Kare' Kun, four of Poe's best pilots, defended the Raddus from fighters and bombers which get too close, however some fighters managed to slip past and damage the shield.

Tallisan shot down a TIE Bomber, sending it crashing at the shield of the Resistance cruiser.

The Star Destoryers got closer and closer.

"Hold on!" Lando ordered. "We are so close!"

Half a minute later, Kylo's forces caught up... but they found seven more cruisers of the enemy. Even worse, they were not in a straight line.

Gial Ackbar was in Mothma, the one which was very far behind and the strongest. The heavy ships had made a shape of "U", and at the bottom was Ackbar.

To reach the ship, the First Order had to pass through all of them. But some ships avoided the cup of death...

Only to find out the rest of the frigates ready to fire.

Ackbar gave one signal to fire at will.

"It's a trap!"

The Raddus changes altitude to avoid getting hit by the rest of the allied ships, while firing heavy bolts for cover. These manage to hit a TIE, but the First Order was not limited to Ren and his knights.

A TIE pilot manages to damage the shield generator of the Raddus, but Snap manages to hit him. The skilled First Order pilot guides his ship to crash straight at the generator and disables it completely.

However, the bombing squad that follows gets obliterated by the Black Squadron and the underbelly cannons of the Resistance cruisers which made the cup of death.

Cardinal is nervous. He immediately reports to Kylo.

"We are losing many men! Men I trained personally!"

"Then maybe you were a horrible teacher. And I know I should not enter the cup, it's a very obvious trap. Surround that cup!"

"They also have ships outside to make sure we are surrounded."

"Then we should attack from the exposed sides of these ships. They..."

"Will focus all their fire on these sides. At this altitude, they are too dangerous."

"Instead of acting all smart and complaining, Cardinal, you could tell me your strategy."

"The Star Destroyers will change altitude. The enemy is ready even from below, the Raddus is in a position we can't attack the rest from."

"And we will attack from all sides, I suppose. You are lucky I approve, Cardinal. However, the Finalizer will stay at a distance. One that I want them to try to close. And we should not waste our one advantage. Raw strength."

Kylo Ren turned to two of his Knights.

"Baro, Hartma, you are the best pilots in the First Order after me. Go and take out the most important targets."

"As you wish, my Lord" both replied as one person.

Baro and Hartma boarded their TIE Inquisitors and went after separate targets. Baro blew up three X-Wings and went after the Falcon, while Hartma flew towards the Resistance cruiser known as Erso. However, Tallisan Lintra, which just saved the frigate Andor from four TIE Bombers single-handedly, flew at full speed and intercepted the Knight of Ren.

She called Jessika Pava.

"How many enemies have you taken out?"

"Thirteen!"

"Seventeen! And now I am going for a Knight!"

"He still counts as one!" Jessika responded as she blew up a TIE Interceptor.

Tallie focused on the enemy and fired her blasters at him. He nimbly dodged and even did a barrel roll. He retaliated with his own powerful shots, but she dodged at the last second and prepared to attack.

The Erso fired its cannons at Hartma, forcing him to do evasive manuevres and fire his torpedoes at a cannon. Even though he disables a turret, Tallie managed to graze his ship.

Hartma snorted and changed tactics. He was sick of playing the game of the Resistance. So, he fled and ordered nobody to follow him or attack Tallie and the Erso, but focus on the other pilots.

Tallie followed him and fired proton torpedoes, but Hartma managed to evade them and even used one of his men as a shield.

This enraged the Resistance pilot even more, who used the blasters and managed to disable the weak shields of the First Order fighter.

However, when she caught up, the two weren't above the Erso, but the Krennic. One of the few Star Destroyers currently not engaging with the Resistace Cruisers. Tallie was the first to even approach this ship as an enemy.

In her pathos to defeat this foe, she didn't realize she lost the advantage until the cannons of the Star Destroyer started firing at her.

A shot grazed her ship, serving as her wake-up call, and she used her last torpedoes to destroy two cannons. Then she made a dive and shot the surface of the Krennic. Instead of following her and damaging the allied ship, Hartma waited.

After Lintra destroyed one more cannon and had a close shave, she flew off because two cannons had locked her and went for the shield generator.

But she did not have the Force and so didn't realize a cheap shot right behind her until it was too late.

Hartma landed a direct hit at the motor, causing the X-Wing to crash. But Tallie managed to make one last turn. And she made a dive at the bridge of the ship!

She hit the shields and disabled them, but the bridge was not harmed.

With her last breath, she was happy, knowing she would contribute to the liberation of the Galaxy with her sacrifice.

Meanwhile, two A-Wings managed to take out a TIE Interceptor, but Baro blew both of them up. Then he shot the Falcon and damaged its shields.

Lando fired at him, but the Force user nimbly dodged all attacks.

One of the Resistance Cruisers got destroyed when the Dooku, a fearsome Star Destroyer, fired its main cannons at it and landed direct hits.

The Krennic also fired at the Erso, damaging its hull and killing some janitors who were close.

Kylo raised his hands high, relishing at the victory of his forces...

Then they came.

Gial Ackbar saw the First Order getting the upper hand. But he was willing to keep fighting, just for Leia. "We will die for the Galaxy to live!"

Then they came.

Jessika was yelling "TALLIE!" over and over in her microphone. Knowing she was not going to answer anymore. They planned to go to Takodana and get drunk on a cantina after this. Jessika now knows this is not going to happen.

Her morale had dropped. She was not calm, and a TIE pilot managed to lock her.

Then they came.

An X-Wing attacked the TIE pilot and saved Jessika's life.

"Poe! You are here!"

"Yes, Jessika. What's wrong?" 

"Tallie Lintra is deceased."

"Who killed her?" 

"A Knight of Ren."

Poe sensed the Knight close to the Krennic. For a moment, he forgot Qui-Gon and his teachings.

And dashed at the Knight and the Star Destroyer.

The Knight was already weary from Tallie's heroic resistance. His ship was damaged. And now he had to face Poe, a very clever ace pilot. Since Poe became a Force user himself, ready to go all-out, the Knight had no advantages.

Hartma never stood a chance. Poe fired torpedoes and the Knight avoided them, but they led the enemy at a certain place... where Poe was ready and fired his blasters.

A direct hit was enough for the damaged TIE to crash at the Krennic. Poe, still not having calmed down, dashed gallantly and used more proton torpedoes to weaken the Star Destroyer and disable its cannons. Then he used his blasters for a second direct hit, at the exposed bridge of the ship. With the shields down due to Tallie, it resulted in the destruction of the bridge and all the officers inside.

Poe Dameron continued his rampage, and four TIE Fighters tried to stop him by attacking from all four sides. Using the Force, Poe sensed and blew up all four of them.

Han had changed position and put himself in the gunning chair. He wasn't shooting blindly, he decided to hold his fire for a bit.

Baro locked the Falcon with his torpedoes. But first, he had to disable the blaster. He would manage to decapitate the Resistance by killing Han and Lando at once.

But Han landed a direct hit the moment Baro got in position, blowing the Knight and his ship up.

"He did a mistake, Lando. He forgot I always shoot first."

Right after Han's victory, a small armed transport came into the fight.

Not being the Falcon, it did not earn the immediate attention of the First Order.

Until the turret on top started firing. Bombers and Interceptors were blown up one by one, except two that fell in the same hit. Not a shot had missed.

That drew Kylo's attention. He used the Force to see who is inside. As he did, foam came from his mouth.

"The Traitor. He is firing the shots!"

But he sensed two more signals, one even stronger and the other more powerful than the two combined.

"Rey... you might be nothing, but not to me. I know what you truly are. And, as for you, Skywalker... I can't wait until I eliminate you myself, like your horrible sister!"

As the Falcon went for the Dooku and the Resistance ships advanced, counterattacking, Finn saw a TIE Interceptor tailing and grazing Kare's ship.

He aimed in front of the TIE, right behind Kare' herself, used the Force... and fired! The Interceptor got blown to bits!

Another enemy tried to fire, but he froze in place and couldn't avoid Finn's shot. Luke was piloting the transport and Finn was at the turret.

The one who froze the attacker was none other than Rey herself.

"I suppose you needed a hand, Finn!"

"Yes, I did."

The transport went to the Star Destroyer away than the most, the fearsome Finalizer. The mobile base of the fearsome Kylo Ren.

"They are coming for us, Supreme Leader! Should we fire at them?" 

"No."

Cardinal was losing his cool.

"What do you mean no? Do you want the enemy to come straight to us?"

"Yes. I want the pleasure of having the head of Luke myself. And of course, I will get my favorite pet back."

Cardinal was freaking out. He genuinely believed in the ideals of loyalty and the First Order, and was willing to follow his Supreme Leader. But this selfishness was making him question if he should stay a Supreme Leader at all.

"Open the hangar!" Kylo ordered.

Cardinal wanted to protest, but Bruford, one of the Knights of Ren, was right behind him.

Meanwhile, before the First Order could recover from the addition of the Black Squadron leader, who made some of them even retreat out of fear, another Black Squadron member appeared from the Raddus and attacked a stealthed ship which was going for sabotage.

Then the mysterious pilot darted towards the center of the battle and took out six enemy ships. They spotted the Dooku going for the Andor, now with less defenses after Tallie's death. Not wanting to lose precious men, the pilot went towards the Dooku and started blasting.

The captain of the Star Destroyer was not happy. "Ugh, we needed more powerful help! If Phasma was there, she would take a turret and blow this ship out of the sky!"

He had no idea 'Phasma' was the one piloting the ship.

**Luke POV**

That's my Mara Jade! Seeing her in action warms my heart so much.

I hope this is not the last time I see this great woman.

The reason fear strikes my heart is because I have to face my own nephew. He raped my daughter and killed my sister. But I still don't want to accept he has to be brought down by force. Even my father had some good in him, one I was only able to see because I was his son. But Kylo? He doesn't even have the little bit of empathy my father had.

My father was a murderer and a tyrant, but not a rapist. Is there any hope for me to save Han and Leia's son? If not, I won't be happy if I kill him.

We reach the Finalizer. I won't bother with the troopers. They aren't a threat to me, and I don't want to murder people who were forced to kill, people who can't kill me.

I am going straight to Kylo. 

My daughter and Finn are behind me, their new lightsabers ready. I hope they make me proud. But, even more, I want them to live through this battle. Little Rey went through a lot, I hope I can make her happy. I tell them to get back to the ship. They need to stay safe for now.

In my way stands a platoon of Stormtroopers. I genuinely feel bad for these children. I won't try to kill them, there is no purpose.

"You will all let me pass. I am a loved one of the Supreme Leader."

"We will all let you pass. You are a loved one of the Supreme Leader."

He has no loved ones and it's his fault, but the Force can make even the biggest lies believable.

I am approaching the bridge. Two armored men stand against me. The fabled Knights of Ren. During Palpatine's reign, they called themselves Inquisitors.

I recognize these two. Talkus, the one with the muscular body, horned helmet and plasma axe. And Bruford, with the long, red hair, who wears only a mask, and has twin sabers.

Like Kylo, I taught them myself. They were good students, though only friendly with Ben and each other. They knew some things...

But I am Luke Skywalker. I simply use the Force and the two are sent towards the walls of the corridor we are in, knocked down and struggling to get up.

Now nobody is in my way. It's just me... and Ben!

Who looks... happy to see me? I thought he was angry.

"Welcome, Luke Skywalker! I am more than happy to see you alive and in one piece!"

"I am not. You are a raping, abusive, unworthy, kinslaying excuse of a Skywalker."

"I know. And I am happy, because I will eliminate you and be the only true heir of Darth Vader."

I am not happy I have to do this. But Kylo destroyed the temple, killed my students and _raped my daughter._

_I want to give him one last lesson._

"You? You are a child in an adult's body! Someone who had a happy life and family and willingly left it for a petty ambition!"

"Vader will be proud of me! I will finish what he started!"

"You don't know him like I do. He hated what he did, what he was! He will be ashamed of you! You are not worthy of his legacy!"

Wordlessly, he gathers a lot of energy I saw only once before, in the dead Emperor Palpatine. The Dark Side is consuming him, destroying him from the inside. 

And he charges head first with his lightsaber. He managed to use the instability of the saber for his advantage, and never was cowardly, but he is also someone who focuses too much on attacking. I parry all of his blows easily and counter with a fast spin that makes him reel. Then I use the Force and send him flying across the room, crashing on his throne.

Kylo lifts it with no effort. If I knew my lessons would have this result, I would never try to train him. I cut the throne in half with my saber, but it was just a distraction. He thinks trying to flank me while I was cutting the throne would work. Too bad I can sense him with the Force and am still very agile for my age.

The sabers clash and I look him straight in the eye. For a moment, I don't see the killer of my sister and Chewbacca. I see my nephew. And I hesitate.

Then, something hot burns my shoulder. The side edges of his blade.

I get pushed back, his face changes into a smile.

"Ben! It's me! Your uncle!"

"You betrayed me! Everyone betrayed me!"

"Yeah, everyone is against you! Blame everyone else for your crimes! You disappoint me, child. You will never take responsibility. You will never be happy, because you want everyone else to be sad."

"See? I am right! You are against me! You are not my uncle or master! You have to be removed!"

"Thank you, Ben. That was the best thing anyone said to me."

I can see him losing it completely. The truth hurts, and this child will not accept it. I believe he would expect my daughter to turn her back to her friends and try to take his side after everything he did to her. My daughter is a worthy heir of Anakin. Her purpose is not to defend Kylo, but those who truly need help.

I am sure she will continue my legacy. She and her friends. She will make me proud.

I manage to disarm Kylo, but can't bring myself to deal the final blow. No matter how much of a monster he is, I can't bring myself to strike him down. Like in the temple. Like my father, a war criminal himself. I won't kill him, even though I know every call for surrender is an act. I will not turn into him.

He sees me hesitating.

"You and your Jedi Code! This is worthless in a real fight! The Jedi have to end!"

Suddenly, I feel only pain! I can't breathe! But he is not using the Force.

I look down, and the crossguard saber is visible, coming through my back.

My only regret... Is not seeing Rey living up to the legacy of our bloodline.

I will defy Kylo... One more time. Before the light I see consumes me.

"Are you happy now? Are you satisfied?"

And I take the hand of my sister, waiting for me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like these Knights of Ren? 
> 
> Opinions about Tallie Lintra? She deserved a moment at the spotlight, as well as Jessika Pava!
> 
> Today it's my birthday, and I would love to celebrate it with you! Also, don't forget to support the original author, Finnreyfitzsimmonshipper. 90% of the ideas here are hers and she was the comissioner. 
> 
> I would also like, with her permission, to reveal something. Finnrey can bring people closer. When I met her, she even mistook me for a better author, Raspberry. Now? We are a couple, she is the Rey to my Finn. 
> 
> I hope you liked Luke in action and his last battle!


End file.
